SYOT: 14 levels 56th hunger games
by Krisy45
Summary: This year the arena is unusual and is all glow in the dark, whith 14 levels , as different landscapes and they each have certain supplies, Tributes will only have 1 weapon and if they try and steal another it disspears. Each level can shut down any time, making sure no tribute can hide (SYOT CLOSED)
1. Arena spoilers

**Author note: I thought I should give you an idea on the arena, so hope you like it and please can keep submitted tributes as I have 12 at the moment**

The game makers are showing president snow there idea for the arena

" It is very unoriginal, I am very disappointed " said president snow

" sir may I ask what is wrong with it,I'm spent hours coming up with it" said giv the head game maker

" There has been many desserts before, I know you are new and only 20 but I think a 12 year could do better" said president snow

" But I added poisonous snakes and quick sand, sir" said giv

" That's not good enough,panem wants something interesting and unique.I will be generous and give you and your team 1 hour or I will terminate you" said snow

Giv and his team started sketching ideas

" what about glow in the dark" said Orland

" interesting, I like it" said giv

" I have an idea 14 level with mini glow in the dark arean's" said git

" Amazing" said giv

" I have an idea for the supplies, 1 backpack for each tribute only including there favourite weapon" said flix

" But tributes will just steal each others bag" said lip

" If that happens the bag will dissapear" Said flix

" yes" said git

" and mabey there should be just 1 supply each level" said niu

" we can do that" said git

"And I make sure tributes don't stay in one level for to long there should be a time limit" said ornate

" I think president snow will love this arena said git

They come up with each level then went to show snow there ideas

" this is perfect, I think panem will love it" said snow

" Thank you sir" said Git

" I think you will became a very good game maker" said snow

* * *

><p><strong>Level list<strong>

1. Black room: As every year their is the normal courntopia but there are 24 backpacks 1 for each tribute with 1 weapon, if a tribute try's to steal someone else's weapon, the weapon will disappear

2. Park: This is like a normal kids play ground, it has a slide, swing and an obstacle course ,that will injure a tribute if they fall

3. Tropical island: This level has bright yellow sand, glowing water and a few beach shops/cafe but tributes should be aware as the water is dangerous

4. Rock world: This level has many Rocky Mountains and random rocks sitting around that could explode anytime

5: Snow land: This level is freezing cold and full of black snow, could it be a good hiding level

6:Water world: This whole level is full of water, the only supply is a snorkel, there are a few mini underwater buildings and seats

7: Lava and fire: This is a extremely dangerous arena,that has a lava swamp and 3 volcanos that can explode any time

8: Chess board: This is a level of luck, every tribute should watch there step because any block can be a danger square, that means certain death or a alarm that will get other tributes attention

9: Laser arena: This is a laser tag arena, with mini stairs, and spots to hide that should be a interesting level, plus to make it even better it has a laser guns which freezes a tribute for 1 minute

10:Box world: This level is full of black boxes, that either have a trap or a reward inside, is it worth trying your luck

11: Snakes and ladders: The level is full of Ladders and poisonous snakes, which means the tributes have to be quick and felixible to avoid the killer snakes

12: Glow city: This level is full of buildings, some are empty, some are full of food and other supplies and some are home of mutations

13: Ropes: This arena has ropes connected to the ropes and tributes have to carefully swing to get to the next level or drop into a pull of acid

14: spin and shrink: This level spins around, goes upside down and shrinks making this a unpredictable level

Tributes shouldn't get comfortable in each level, as they can go into shut down mode at anytime. They would have 1 minute to leave or get crushed


	2. Form

**Author note- At the moment I have 21 Tributes, so please submit /reserve more. I only have spots 3 left! **

**District 1 **

Male- Sagittarius Black(18)(Allison Block)

Female-Amethyst Gauze(18)(butterflygirly99)

**District 2**

Male- Hunter Flan(16)(mine)

Female- Ashley Anders (15)(mine)

**District 3**

Male-Barry hunt(17)(ZTEBladeCM11)

Female- Rhea Fray(14)(ZTEBladeCM11)

**District 4**

Male-Alec Ition (15)(Hgfan3452)

Female- Lacey Triton(16)(Allison Block)

**District 5**

Male- Ethan Linders(17)(Hgfan3452)

Female-Anya Powers(18)(butterflygirly99)

**Distric**t**6**

Male- Caleb Flixon(15)(Hgfan3452)

Female- Lisabeth Olives Nelson(18)(guest)

**District 7**

Male- Cedar Meders(17)(Rina-The- Fangirl-01)

Female- Bay Meders(17)(Rina-The-Fangirl-01)

**District 8**

Male- Chase Sullivian(15)(wincestcher)

Female-

**District 9**

Male-Colossus Hyte(17)(Depth of hades)

Female-

**District 10**

Male-

Female-Kitty Hannigan(14)(M4RCH H4RE)

**District 11**

Male-Rowan Heath(18)(M4RCH H4RE)

Female- Rose Spring (12)(Prim Hawthorne)

**District 12**

Male- Blaze Smith(14)( DaughterofApollo7)

Female- Prya Johansen(14)(DaughterofApollo7)


	3. Tribute list

**Author note- I finally have a tributes and will try and regularly update. I also have another SYOT so check it out as I have heaps of spots left**

**District 1 **

Male- Sagittarius Black(18)(Allison Block)

Female-Amethyst Gauze(18)(butterflygirly99)

**District 2**

Male- Hunter Flan(16)

Female- Ashley Landers(15)

**District 3**

Male-Barry hunt(17)(ZTEBladeCM11)

Female- Rhea Fray(14)(ZTEBladeCM11)

**District 4**

Male-Alec Ition (15)(Hgfan3452)

Female- Lacey Triton(16)(Allison Block)

**District 5**

Male- Ethan Linders(17)(Hgfan3452)

Female-Anya Powers(18)(butterflygirly99)

**Distric**t**6**

Male- Caleb Flixon(15)(Hgfan3452)

Female- Lisabeth Oliva Nelson(18)(guest)

**District 7**

Male- Cedar Meders(17)(Rina-The- Fangirl-01)

Female- Bay Meders(17)(Rina-The-Fangirl-01)

**District 8**

Male- Chase Sullivian(15)(wincestcher)

Female- Siena Thimble(16)(Wandering Princess)

**District 9**

Male-Colossus Hyte(17)(Depth of hades)

Female- Elaise Finn(15)(youngpatriot)

**District 10**

Male- Leon Taurus(17)(Wandering Princess)

Female-Kitty Hannigan(14)(M4RCH H4RE)

**District 11**

Male-Rowan Heath(18)(M4RCH H4RE)

Female- Rose Spring (12)(Prim Hawthorne)

**District 12**

Male- Blaze Smith(14)( DaughterofApollo7)

Female- Prya Johansen(14)(DaughterofApollo7)


	4. District 1 reapings

**Author note: I decided that I will start the reapings. I am still 12 tributes short and haven't had a new one for 5 days. I also have a new story "5th quarter quell, the year of power" so please pm for that, you can also send the charater for both stories if you like but please make note of that**.

**-Thankyou Butterflygirly99 and AlisonBlock for the tributes**

**Amethyst's pov- D1G**

I finally finished my 12 hour training session. My mum was still very disappointed about me missing training yesterday, because I wasn't feeling well. I Threw one more Spear at the target. My 16 year old brother Jasper was finished training some younger kids.

" You ready" I asked him

" Yeah let's get going" He said

We walk back to house which is a few minutes away from the training centre

We walked in Jasper Went to his room

" I hope you trained as hard as possible to miss the 5 hours you missed yesterday" My strict mum asked

" Yes mum" I said

" And I'm hoping you will volunteer, win and bring victory to this family" She said"

" I will" I said. My parents always wanted me to be victor, that's why all my life has been training and the reason why i have little freedom, but thanks to them I know I have a shot to be victor. I went to my room and my dad knocked on my door

" I think you should look your best when you volunteer" He said, handed me a black dress, silver jacket and black high heels

" Thankyou I love it" I said happily. I put my outift on and put my straight blonde hair with a few pink streaks in a pony tail. I met with my family and we got ready to head to the Reapings. Our escort daffidill went on stage. She went on for a couple minutes then got ready to pick the female.

"Ladies first... Amethyst Gaze" She said, well atleast that saved me from volunteering Luckily no one volunteered, I have been training 11 years for this moment, and I will be the next victor

**Sagittarius's POv- D1B**

The reapings are today, and everyone wants me to volunteer I see it has a honour but I hate the feeling of killing people, but if that means I will become victor I would do anything. My group of friends ,That I obviously lead are cheering me while I am destroying this dummie with a sickle.

After 1 hour, I leave to go home. I try and avoid home as my dad thinks his work as goldsmith Is more important then me, then he tries to buy me of with training and anything else I want. I go inside as usual he doesn't, anything to me. I wish I had a sibling so I wouldn't be bored but I'm use to it.

I put my expensive blue suit and style my short Amber hair. I get going saying bye to my dad, who just tells me not to disturbed him. I just made it, our escort Daffidill came on stage and this girl I never heard of was reaped, I'm already Thinking about denying her in the career alliance because she didn't volunteer but it depends on her skills

" Boys next..." Because she can finished

" I volunteer" I screamed as loud as possible running up the stage

"What's you name" She said

"Sagittarius Black" I say

Me and I Forgot her name shook hands, i hope I will remember her name, but I know I don't want to kill her yet or any career alliance for the fact

**Amethyst's Pov- D1G**

I Was waiting in the room, to say goodbye to my friends and family first my parents and brother came in

" I'm not saying goodbye, as you will be back in a couple of weeks" said my mum

i nod

" Goodluck, I know you can do it" said my brother jasper

" Show the Capitol the gauze family is the best family" said my dad

" Oh, yes and I expect you to be leader of the careers" said mum, before they left, she is still strict even when I could die.

Next my best friend Glisten came in

" I can't wait to see you kill everyone" she said

" thanks" I said

" I heard your mum wants you to be leader of careers" she said

" yeah, and I will" i said

" Mabey, not your Distrcit partner wants to as well" she said, right before she got kicked out mabey Sagittarius is more a threat then I thought

**Sagititarius pov- D1B**

First my group runs in and we chat, Until they get pulled out by peacekeepers, I wonder which one will became leader, until I come back. After that I know I won't get any visitors. So I'm ease dropping next Door and hear Amethyst mum, she sounds strict but I would rather a strict parent then one that doesn't even know you exist, then I heard that she wants to be leader, interesting i guess there will be a little competition in training and knowing the boys from 2 he would probably want to aswell. The my dad comes which shocks me

" Sorry, my work got caught up, why didn't you tell me you were volunteering" he said

" Because you care about you stupid job more than me" I said

" That job gives you what you want" he said

" Get out" I screamed and peacekeepers, ran in


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Author note- I have been getting more tributes which is good, At the moment I need 9 more tributes. If you already submitted one and if you want to submit more go ahead. Please keep submitting as I'm so close to finish. Remember you can also Reserve tributes as well.**

**Ashleys pov- D2 G**

We found out the New volunteer system. Everyone in the academy gets a letter and it says if you either get the privilege of competing in the games or have to wait till next year, or for 18 year olds there life training goes down the drain.I have been training for 9 years, but i honestly hate the feeling of killing people. My brother cody one last years game, he is like me and only killed one person but he was lucky last year because half were killed by mutts, if I get chosen this year they probably won't have millions of mutts. I get changed and Put my long Blond/caramel hair in a pony tail. Cody then knocks on my door.

" I have the letter" he said, passing it to me

" Thanks" I said opening it

" So what does it say" he said

" I got it" i said

" good job" he said, knowing Im not the most excited person, to be chosen from the academy to compete.

" thanks" I muttered

Cody had to leave as he is mentoring this year and as we have not had a female victor yet, he will be mentoring me. I meet my friend hunter, we always train together and are Next door neighbours

" So are you volunteering" he asked

" yes, don't tell me you are" I said

" yes" he said. Just great first I have to go into the games and probably kill people and now I'm in the games with one of my best friends

**Hunters pov- D2 B**

Victory in the games runs through my family. My grandfather won , then my dad and then my older brother Liam one 4 years ago. Now they expect me to win. I love the games and training, the only thing I'm worried about is my best friend Ashley, I know she hates the feeling of killing people but she is the best girl in the academy and I will be surprised if she isn't chosen. Ashley is probably the only person I dont act like a arrogant blood thirsty killer to, I just hope if we both get chosen, we can both make it out but it seems impossible. I'm styling my short, light Brown hair when my brother literally kicks my door open

" YOUR IN" He screamed

" You read my letter" I said

" Well da, and Im your mentor" he said, he got a little crazy after he one but not as physco as victors from other distrcits.

" Great, do you know the female volunteer" I said

" No, but I think it won't be a surprise" I get up and push him out the way to meet Ashley next door.

I was right she was chosen, and she is the only person I won't kill. We both silently walk to the reaping centre and split up, I got to the 16 boys and she goes to the 15 girls, we are technically the same age as her birthday is in 2 days and mine was 2 days ago. I would hate to celebrate my birthday knowing I have to do something I hate. Our new escort, who is only 19, brick comes on stage. Atleast he isn't those annoying escorts. As expected both me and Ashley volunteered, we make a great team but both of us hates this situation.

**Ashleys pov- D2 G**

First of all my 2 Other best friends Abby and James comes in.

" You can do this, even if you hate killing I know you will be victor" says James

" Thanks " I say

" Yeah I know you will be district 2's first girl winner" says Abby

After they left I'm not sure if any one else would come, as the only family member, I have left is Cody, but he comes in, I thought mentors aren't allowed to.

" I thought your not allowed to come in" I said

" Because we are siblings I can" he said

" I think you can do this" he said

" But I would have to kill someone, especially if I'm in the career alliance" I said

" Well, you can injure someone, that won't kill them and you don't have to go In the careers, there are a few strong guys from outer districts, but I'm not allowed to reveal them " he said

" your right" I said

Mabye I shouldn't go with careers hopefully cody is right and I could allie with them and I know hunter will understand

**Hunters pov: **

First off my 2 grandparents come in

" I can't wait till you have your own house next door in the victors village" said my grandfather

" Yes, we are already planning your victor party" my grandmother said

" Thanks" I said, they slowly make there way out. I'm surprised they are still alive bother of them are other 75

Next my mum and dad come

" We are so proud of you son" said my dad

" Be safe, don't get to injured" said my mum. She is so much into safety I always wonder why she agreed with dad to let me train

I couldn't see my friends as my brother was in here for 30 minutes. Everyone thinks I will win and I will but I'm not letting Ashley die. I know she probably won't want to be with the careers so hopefully mabey another career is like her and they can allie, because I know careers kill there alliance members who don't seem happy about competing.


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Author note: I hope you are enjoying the reapings. I will be doing the Distrcit 4 Reapings when I get the reserved tribute and i also need a boy from 5 and a girl from 6. So I can finish Distrcit 4,5,6,7 Reapings, by the start of next week. But please keep submitting** tributes** as I only need 8 more. You can also submit more then 3 tributes if you like.**

Thank** you ZTEBladeCM11 for submitting these tributes**

**Rheas pov-D3G**

Today is my third reaping and I am as scared as I have been for the past 2 years. Our family is rich enough that we can just survive without tesserae , so I don't think I will be reaped but Im still scared. I fix up my long curly red hair, and put my dress on and I go to have breakfast. I sit down next to my 16 year old sister Isabelle

"'Your sure I won't be reaped" I asked her

" I'm sure, you didn't need tesserea so you should be just fine" she said.

We say good bye to our dad and leave. I meet up with my best friend May who was so supportive when my mum died and we almost do everything together. Isabelle and May's older brother Barry who has also been very supportive to me, starts quietly talking. They have a weird friendship that I am pretty confused about and so is may

" I'm so happy we didn't have school today" Said May

" I know but we have to go tomorrow" I said sadly

" Yeah, but it's a class party, to celebrate, surviving the reapings" she said

"I almost forgot", I said happy walking.

Why should I be scared, Isabelle said that I won't get reaped and she is always right. One thing I don't understand is the Capitol why do they love watching kids killing other kids it's pathetic, and forcing everyone to watch or they will get killed is worse

**Barry's pov-D3B**

As I normally do in the mornings, I fiddle with a creation, with my room almost pitch black. I have cancer, so I try and enjoy the years I have left, as my parents can't afford the Capitol treatment and creating things are one of my favourite hobbies. I'm almost Finished when my Younger sister May knocks on the door

" Reapings start in 20 minutes" she said, weirdly excited, it's probably because she had no school today and a party tomorrow. I run outside. She is talking To her best friend Rhea, I see Rheas family as a second family To me except,her sister issabelle who I have this weird friendship with. We use to be best friends then we kind of drifted apart but I also have a crush On her that I can't reveal. We enter the square, I go into the 17 year old section. I know that me and may shouldn't get reaped and the same for rhea

Our escort comes on stage." Girls first..Rhea Fray" I see Rhea walk up trying to hold the tears. Before she can call the males name

" I volunteer" I screamed. I know it might be stupid someone volunteering but I only have a few years to live and rhea is like a sister to me, so what's the point of letting her die in the arena.

"Barry hunt" I said

**Rheas pov-D3G**

I'm am so confued at the moment, I'm sitting in this big room, I got reaped and Barry volunteered, I hope this is a nightmare That i can wake up from. First my dad comes in

" You can do this, just try hard and I really hope I can see you" he said

i nod knowing that I'm dead.

Next Isabelle comes " I'm so sorry, I should Have volunteered but I was to shocked" she said

i nodded again "I hope I will see you again" she says

Finally May comes racing in

" please don't leave" she said

" I'm sorry" I said, I know she was crying she probably will loose her brother and best friend

**Barry's pov- D3B**

First may comes in very upset

" Don't leave me, I need you" She said

" I will be okay, I will see you soon" I said, I know I'm lying but I hate seeing her this upset

Mum and dad come in and said I was stupid to volunteer. Well thinks for supporting me, they are right though Knowing the careers, I don't think I will survive but I will make sure Rhea will survive . Next my best friend Alind comes in next

" That was seriously brave" he said

" Well I only have a few years to live, so I want to die protecting someone" I said

" Just try and not get tortured" he said, getting pulled by peackeepers, Finally Isabelle came

"Thanks for volunteering to protect Rhea" she said

" No problem" I said

" well I should go" she said

" wait" I walked up to her and kissed her, right before the Peacekeepers dragged her out, at least she knows how I feel


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Author note: I'm so close to finish I just need 6 more tributes, please submit one as your certain to get a spot. When I get all of the tributes I will update atleast twice a day, I will be doing district 5 Reapings, after I a district 5 boy.**

**Thank You Hgfan3452 and Alison Block for submitting these tributes**

**Alecs Pov- D4B**

Everyone always wishes to have a family member who is victor, but I don't, it means I'm expected to compete in the games, it's not like Im not trained I have been for 8 years, I hate killing and no one knows that not even my Brother Huntly Who Won 5 years ago and is now 23. I'm at the training centre easily killing dummies with tridents. When I first started I hated even killing a dummie, so how ami suppose to kill a living human.

My best friend Ryan,was training alongside me.

" I can't wait to watch you in the games" he said, I just smiled and nodded. Everyone expects me to volunteer, but I don't want to.

"We should get going as reaping starts in a hour" I said

we left, I went inside and my brother came our, I moved in with him while our parents are still living in our old place.

" So your still volunteering right?" He said

" Of course" I say

" Good, because you have a huge chance this year" he said

I ran into my room to get ready, I'm just hoping I get reaped and someone else volunteers but because I'm 15 I probably would have to volunteer again next year. I put simple but good enough clothes, and neaten up my short Caramel/Blonde hair.

I start walking to Reapings wondering, what the other tributes will be like. I honestly don't want to be in the careers but hopefully there is a career like me, but I doubt it.

**Lacey's Pov-D4G**

Im so excited that the reaping is today, because it is the day I can finally volunteer and bring pride to my district, But when I'm in the areana my killing stargerty is quick and painless. I should get a few sponsors and allies, as I am very popular. I get ready putting on a simple dress and straightening my long Hazel hair. I meet my family down stairs, I lukily have a Normal family a mum, dad and 14 year old sister.

" I can't wait to see you volunteer" says my dad

" Me, to" I say

I go and meet my best friends Becca, Rita and Sonca. They don't know I'm volunteering no one does apart from my family. Everyone thinks I'm to nice to kill but I can be as bloodthirsty as tributes from 2 but that doesn't mean I'm going to torture anyone.

"Who do you thinks volunteering" Aksed Becca.

" Apparantly susy be-cannon is" says Rita. Susy has trained the same amount of time as me but has this crazy personality. Our male escort hut comes on stage

" Ladies first" he says

" I volunteer" I screamed, I see that most people has a confused look on there face oh well

"Lacey Triton" I say, walking up to the escort, this guy called Alec got reaped and he strangely didn't look happy, oh well will be nice to him even if he isn't trained

**Alec's pov- D4B**

I'm pacing around the room, waiting for visitors. Why didn't anyone volunteer, this is a career district overall. First my parenst came in.

" Why didn't you volunteer before, he called the name. Your lucky no one volunteered" Said my dad angrily

" I must of zoned out" I said

" No excuses, I better see you after this" he said

" good luck" said my mum. Well I'm not sure if I even want to come back, I'm not killing any one not even In a life or death situation.

Next Ryan comes in

" Do you actually want to be in the games and be honest" He said. Did I make it that obvious

I shook my" I may have trained but I hate killing people and I won't kill anyone" I said

"Hey, it's fine. I knew you felt that way" he said

" how" I said

" well when we watched games, you covered your eyes when someone got killed" he said

" please don't tell anyone, especially my parents" I said"

I promise, Goodluck" he said

I am very eager to know what the other careers are like, I'm just hoping one is like me and we can leave careers and ally with eacthother

**Laceys pov-D4G**

First My parents come in

"I believe In you , win and bring pride to our district" said my mum

" You will win, your obviously the best tribute" says dad.

I smile, next my little sister lanna comes in

" You promise you will come back" She says

" I promise" I say

Lastly my friends come in

" I'm so excited, your certainly going to win and kill everyone" says sona

" Thanks" I say

" Yeah, are you going to be in the careers" says Rita

" Of course" I say. We spoke more until they got pulled out.

Then I leaned against the wall and heard alec and his Freind. Interesting, I heard that he hates killing and doesn't want to be in the careers. Well I'm not letting him know I know, but if I need to kill him, I could use that to my advantage


	8. District 5 Reapings

Author** note: I am going to try and do district 5,6,7 Reapings by tomorrow I only need a district 8 and 9 girl and a boy from 10, so please pm. If you don't want to put to much detail just list them as bloodbath but it's up to you**

**Thankyou Hgfan3452 and Butterflygirly99**

**Anyas pov- D5 G**

I wake up to screaming and banging, realising it's just my 4 siblings. It's always havoc and loud here but I like it. My 19 year old brother Neil started banging on my door, out of all my siblings we are the closest.

" Get up, it's Reapings" He screamed, excitedly because he is now 19, But I'm not nervous any ways, ever since my sister Salem won 3 years ago, we have lived in the victors village and I never had to take tesserae. I also have 2 other siblings Jason and Savannah who are triplets with Salem. I get ready and out on a silk black dress anf fix up my curly shoulder length hair.

" Are you excited" Said Jason running up to me

" Yeah, it dosnt matter if I get reaped because I could win" i said

" Of course you will" He said, running and bashing a door. Even though I haven't trained for the games, I have carefully watched each ones and came up with calculations and stargerties plus I heard stories from previous victors.

I leave home to meet my best friend Revver at the market

" I'm so happy its out last Reapings" she said

" Me to" I said. I might volunteer, but that would probably make the careers target me

" But, we shouldn't get reaped as we only have 6 entries and my brother knows a girl that had to take maximum tesserea for her 5 siblings" she said. I remember that girl Shannon , she always is working at the power plant to support her family.

**Ethans pov- D5 B**

I'm carefully Consertrate to get this stupid code, so I can close the security system for the local grocery store, while my best friend Mitchell, is guarding. My parents died from a power plant accident last year. I was lucky that Mitchell, let me stay at his house but I have to hide from his parents as They didn't know I was staying and they don't like me any ways. After that I have been using my hacking knowledge to steal weekly food. I put in the final 3 numbers and it was accepted.

" Is it clear" I said to Mitchell, who looked outside

" yeah, but hurry as they check every hour" he said. I took as much food and took money from the safe and we ran. I hate stealing but I have to do that. I took my laptop out and turned to security system back on.

" Dude I just realised that Reapings start in an hour" he said

" I completely forgot, that's why the shops weren't open" I said

He shook his head at my stupidness, I'm known for being a computer genius but that's what is all in my brain apparently. I climb through the window and put a suitable top, jeans and neatend my short gold blond hair which is pretty unique for District 5. Me and Mitch walk to the 17 year old section. Our annoying escort Gloria went one stage. This girl Shannon got called I have heard of her she had maximum slips in, she started to walk when this girl who I think is related to a victor goes up

"Anya Powers" she said happily to the escort. I started to ge a bit bored when

"Ethan Linders" she called, I was shocked and go pushed up by a few peacekeepers

**Anyas pov- D5 G **

I hope I didn't make a mistake volunteering but I couldn't let Shannon go in. First Savannah,Neil and Jason came in as Salem is mentoring this year.

" That was so heroic" said savannah

" and awesome" said Neil

" Yeah and w know that you can out smart those idiotic tributes especially your district partner" said Jason. I hope Ethan didn't here that but it is true he is only good at hacking and that's all.

Next my mum and dad came in

" You can do this" said dad

" Good luck and please come home" said mum. Finally Revver came in

" Shannon wanted me to thank you, as they didn't allow her to come in" she said

" oh that's sweet, tell her that she didint deserve it" I said

" I will" she said

" Do you think I made a mistake" i said

" No, I know you can do it" she said, getting pulled by Peackeepers. I just hope the careers don't hate me

**Ethan's pov-D5 B**

I was waiting for Mitchell, while,I was eaves dropping next door.

"Yeah, I know you can outsmart those idiotic tributes especially your district partner" Said who I think was her brother. I wanted to badly punch him. I kind of hid the fact that I have trained boxing for years in my basement, it just helps me calm and relax, and that's the only reason I have gone insane after my parents deaths.

Finally Mitchell comes in " sorry, the peackeepers had to do a security check" he said

" strange, do you know about anyas brothers" I said

" Yeah, one Is named Neil and Jason, why" he said

" oh, nothing I was just eaves dropping" i said

" Classic, you do have a good chance though you can steal and punch someone else" he said

" I will try" I said, when he got pulled out


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Author note: Here's district 6 Reapings, please pm I need 3 more tributes then I'm done and can start writing. I usually don't take reviews but I did as I need tributes, but they will be automatic bloodbaths.**

**Thankyou Guest and Hgfan3452**

**Lisabeths pov-D6G**

I couldn't sleep all night, the reapings are today for the games, that I think are really unfair, why should we suffer if none of us were part of the rebellion. I'm getting up early so I can meet my friends, I put my dress on and fix my brown shoulder length hair. I creep out of my room knowing my busy parents will be asleep."

" where are you going" I hear a small voice and realise its my 9 year old brother, Henry

" Going to see my friends" I said, not telling him about the reapings, but I think he will find out as he is pretty smart

" Why so early" he said

" cause" I say

"It's Reapings, isn't it" he said

" Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything" I said

" don't people die" He asked

" It's fake, they make it like they die but they live" I sayquickly running to the door, to meet my friends Harriet, Diane and Edna

" Sorry, questioned by my brother, as usual " I said

" Atleast, yours dosnt party all night" said Harriet, we kept walking to the 18 year old sections, I started to cry, as I normally do but my friends don't notice which is good, I'm just scared for today but I have to toughen up

**Calebs pov- D6B**

Today is the reapings, I rember 4 years ago, I felt like a career, I wanted so badly to be in the games that I made poor people make weapons out of metals and other objects. My dad used to be mayor and I completly changed in a self invlovedwannabe career, that had a tantrum when I didn't get what I wanted, I even forced my dad to let me train in the basement when I was 5, and because he was mayor it was legal. Then 1 day before my first reaping, I walked into our home and my parents were dead and apparently got killed by a physco morpling , ever since I changed my act and lived with my best friends max. I then stopped training and if it wasn't for max, I would probably be like my parents killer, but know I enjoy life and i am more selfless and I now hate that I might have to kill, if I'm ever reaped. I got ready in my best clothes and fixed up my short blonde hair and met max

" Dude, I know I'm not 12 but im scared" he said

" Don't worry I am to" I said

" Yeah but you have a reason to be scared" he said

" Hey, everyone is scared even 18 year olds are scared " I say Pointing to, the most emotional girl I know,Lisabeth

" But she's physco" he whispered

" Fine, but it's ok to be scared" I said, we went into the 15 year old sections, escort hamlet went on stage

" Hey look, he looks like the real hamlet" Max said not to loud for the escort to hear but for most of the boys to, who all started laughing

" I love how you are all so excited" he said, not knowing we are laughing at him

" let's start with the girls...Lisabeth Olvia Nelson" he said, I instantly hear her screaming and hyperventilating, but after a few seconds, she tried to look strong, the way she acted, bloodbath for sure.

" Boys next... Max beckon"

" I volunteer" i scream

" Caleb no" he said, grabbing my arm, I pulled him off and walked up. What did I just do

**Lisabeths Pov- D6G**

I Probably just embarrases my self, infront of panem. First Henry came in

" I can't wait till you come back" he said

" There is a possibility I wont" i said

" but you said, it's a act" he said

" I said, that because I thought I wouldn't be reaped, but only 1 wins and the rest dies" I said, he started bauling his eyes out

" don't leave me" he said

" I will try, as hard as possible to win" I said

Next my firends came, as my parents are still at work. We chatted for a while and they wished me luck. I know I would at least get half way but other wise I'm dead

**Calebs pov-D6B**

I couldnt let Max compete, I know I can last as I have trained but I regret it, I know I have to overcome and do the one thing I swore I wouldn't but I need to if I have to survive, nothing will hold me back

Max finally comes in

" Why the hell did you do that" he said angrily

" I know how scared you were and you have a family" I said

" But I'm worried about you" he said

" I will be ok, I have trained and still have my skills" I said

" and you are awesome, but you have to kill to win" he said

" I know and I will, but I only will if I need to save my self or even allies" I said

" Your not allying with the baby" he said

" No, way but I heard she has knife skills" i said

" then stab her in the back" he said evily getting pulled out by peacekeepers, he does have a point apart from the way he said it like a maniac


	10. District 7 Reapings

**Author note: At the moment I hopefully have all tributes. I will try and update every 3 days.**

**Thankyou Rina-The-Fangirl-01 For these tributes**

**Bay's pov- D7G**

It's good to not work for once, but it's bitter sweet, the reapings are today and I'm not just worried about myself but I'm also worried about my older twin brother Cedar and my 14 year old brother Ash. Me and Cedar took Quite a lot of tesserea this year has our family is quite poor and we don't want Ash to take any. I start to get ready, when cedar wakes up

" Why are you get ready so early" he asked

" Because Reapings start in an hour and a half and we were going to leave early remeber" I said

"Is that today" he said

I nodded

" Dammit" he said Rushing out of bed and getting dressed, knocking suff over

" Is ash awake" he asked

" Yeah, I went past is room before" i said. I ignore the noise he is making and put a simple green sweater, black pants and put my long waist length brown hair in a fishtail. Cedar Finally finds his simple blue shirt and pants, but dosnt care about his short messy brown hair. We meet ash outside who is obviously nervous

" You will be ok" I say to him

" You promise" He said

I nodded, while Cedar just looked at the ground, I Nugde him in the shoulder, He then nodded

**Cedars pov- D7B**

We are walking down to the reapings In silence, Me and bay both Have quite a lot of tesserae to, so we can keep ash safe. I don't care if I'm reaped, but I'm worried about bay.

I look around relising she is gone

" Where did bay go" I asked ash

" Where do you think" He said pointed to a tree, which bay is climbing.

" Are you still trying to see if your trying to jump tree to tree" I said loudly for her to hear

" No, I thought I would make time pass by" She said, jumping from the tree nearly landing on me

" Good one" I said

" Why not you try, then" she said

" Reapings start in 10 minutes" I said

We rushed to the reaping centre and I went to the 17 boys while bay went to the 17 girls. I went next to my friend Johan

" Dude, have you ran a marathon or something" he said

" Well we sprinted here, since my sister was in the trees again" I said, just when a new escort called Ric come on stage. 2 Thoughts came to my head, he is only 22 and looks like a mentor, oh well, at least is not those crazy over the top escorts

" Welcome" he said

" Let's Start with the girls...Bay Meders" He said, what!. I see bay walking up looking as strong as possible but I know she is surprised, before I can get around on what just happened

" Ash Meders" He said, I cant let two of my siblings in the games

" I volunteer" I screamed. I have to make sure bay wins

**Bays pov- D7G**

I Still can't believe what happend, First I was reaped, then ash, but Cedar volunteered. I know he wants me to get out safely but I'm not going to let that happen I'm making sure he comes out safely. First my parents come in, I don't know why they won't let me and cedar in the same room, as we will probably have the same people coming

" I hope both you and your brother can win" said mum

" I doubt it" I said

" Be positive" said dad, I felt like saying we are going into a game of death and being postive is stupid but they both walked out

Next Ash came in

" Please don't leave" he said

" I have to, but the main thing is that you are safe" I said

" But I can't loose you and Cedar" he said

" If everyone goes properly on of us will be out" i said

" But I want both of you" he said, getting dragged out

Finally my boyfriend Yew comes in

" Please come back" he said

" I'm not sure, of that" I said, he knew what I meant

" Please" he said walking out

**Cedars pov- D7B**

I know I might seem crazy to volunteer, but I couldn't let Ash go in and I can't let Bay go in by herself. I know we both want to die for each other, so it will be very interesting to see what happens. First ash comes In, I feel bad for him knowing that he will loose atleast one of his Siblings, but it's better for him to be safe then die

" Why did you save me" He said

" I could let you go in the games, knowing I could of Prevented it" I said

" But now , I might loose you or bay" He said

" It's better for me to die, to keep you and hopefully bay save" I said

" But what would I do if I lost both of you" he said

" You won't" I said

" Promise" he said

" Promise" I mumbled before dragged out

Next my Parents came

" Please be safe" mum Said

" I doubt I would but ok" I said

" Both you and your sister need to be more Positive" said dad,Yes being postive will help as we are probably never coming back, I thought and I know bay will think the same thing

Finnally Jonan came

" Samatha wanted me to tell you that she will miss you and that she loves you" he said

" Tell her that I love her to" I said, I think it's dumb we have a 4 visitor rule, I know it would be different in other districts

" You be careful" he said

" Yeah, I might see ya again" I said before he got pulled out


	11. District 8 Reapings

**Author note: I finally have all tributes and will update at least 3-4 times a week. I am doing another SYOT 150th hunger games- year of power and I desperately need tributes for that so please submit**

**Thank you Wandering Princess and Wincestcher**

**Sienas pov- D8G**

I think it's pretty unfair that it is reaping day and I have to deliver Designs to one of the Workers houses on the other side of the district. I quickly ride my bike and arrive at the house and knock I the door. I quickly look at my watch, relising I have an hour till reapings

"Here's you dads Designs, um I forgot you name" I said, I actually knows his name, but my mum and grandma said it's safer to act dumb, as acting smart will get you killed, like what happend to my dad, but I am actually smart and I probably can outsmart anyone in my class if I try

" It's chase, we see each other atleast 3 times a week and have known each other for 2 years" he says, I just stare at the clouds

" Oh yeah, I remeber you, this is your house" I say, We are sort of friends, as we hardly see each other at school , I'm still surprised he hasn't catched on how smart I am but I think he is more into messing around with his friend

" Well it was good to see you, but I have to go inside to get ready for reapings" he said

" For what?" I said, he just stared at me blankly for a few seconds

" Reapings start in 45 minutes, you should do" He said

" Thankyou" I said, running to my bike and arriving to our house. I realise reapings start in 15 minutes as its a 30 minute ride form Chases house.

I run in my room and notice that mum and grandma must of left, I put on my nicest yellow Dress and style my long dark brown hair. I walk to meet my friends while looking at the clouds and bumping in to the occasional people

**Chase's pov- D8B**

I have been in the mini shed in our backyard all morning practising bow and arrow, no one except my best friend Alec knows I have these skills. It is place where I can just go in my own world and not have to worry about work, or my poor sick mum.

I finish and cover my bow and go inside, where I hear a door knock it must Siena, delivering dad,s Designs. After a 10 minute conversation with her I go to my room. Siena is nice and we are king of friends but she is a complete air head, asking me simple questions like why a box shaped like a square, even my sister might know that

I put on a simple grey top, black jeans and try to spike up my Black hair. I go and check how my little 5 year old sister Lila is going

" chase" she says running up to me, I pick her up

" Let me help you get ready" I said putting her down. After we finish, I say bye to my mumwho seems worse everyday and Take Lila ro her friends as dad is working.

Alec meets me at our section

" Dude, You have to see what I am going to do to the escort" he says

" Don't get in trouble" I say.

"Don't worry" he said. Our escort Orop went on stage

" Oh my god, there is a snake on the stage" Screamed Alec. All the 12 years old and Orop started screaming, until one of the mentors Flynn, who won 8 years ago and is 24 calmed her down

" Okay, it's just some attention seeking Prankster" said Flynn, everyone looked at Alec

" Well, ladies first...Siena Thimble" Seina walks up with a smile that she always does and keeps blinking at least she is looking at the clouds, but there is a expression on her face saying that she knows what is going on,Mabey she isnt a air head

" Dude that's the air head" said Alec Nudging me

"Chase Suvillan" I stood there shock for Atleast a minute, until peackeepers Pushed me on stage, I hate the games, I don't want to compete

**Siena's Pov-D8G**

This cannot happen I can't go in the games, I hate everything about the captiol especially the stupid games. First my friends Silka, Mariacarla, Sprarrow and Quilt who's the only guy in our group

" You can do it, just kill then win" said quilt, who is like the fake me, but he doesn't get teased by the group

" One tip, outsmart rest of the tributes" said Mariacarla practically laughing

" Why is that funny" I said

" Don't worry and good luck" said silka

Next mum and grandma comes

" Pleases try and come home" said mum

" I will" I said

" I believe in you" said grandma

**Chase's pov- D8B**

I'm still in shock, I have been here in this room frozen for minutes, I hate these stupid games, and the worst thing is I can't say goodbye to mum as she is to sick or dad because he has to work, but I have to think positively I might come out and when I do I can pay the Capitol treatment for my mum

Alec comes in holding Lilas hand

" Where are you going" she said happily

" I'm going into a game where only one person comes out" I said

" you might not come out" she said, starting to cry

" No of course I will" i said

" I will look after her for you" said alec

" thanks" I said

" and Goodluck" he said getting pulled out


	12. District 9 Reapings

**Author note- Here is district 9 Reapings, I will try and finish Reapings by next week. Please also submit for my other SYOT, but that won't interfe with this story, as I will update regularly for the next 3 weeks**

**Thankyou youngpatriot and Depth of Hades**

**Elaise's Pov- D9G**

Even though today is reaping and im scared to death, at least I don't have to work, but of course my 13 year old brother Drake, woke me up, as he is doing is morning weight training. I throw a pillow at him

" Can you stop, it's Reapings today" I said

" Even more of a reason I should train" he said

" You won't get reaped" I said

" You won't get reaped, I took all tesserea, this yeah" he said

" and you didn't have to" I said"

" yeah I did, it would be unfair for me to let you go in the games" he said

" Are you scared" I asked

" Yeah but I have to be positive, there's no why I want to go in the games but I don't think I will be picked" he said

Even though I'm older then him, I have this disease that has made me very thin and I can only eat non fatty food. If it wasn't for a local lady named crystal, who gave me a strict diet and other methods, I would of been dead before i was 10. It is hard having this disease, as I always have to watch what I eat and I get tease by some people because of how skinny I am, but my brothers helped me build Stregnth to be able to work.

Drake Finally went down stairs. I put on a simple yellow dress my best friend Aromy gave me , sandles and brushed my little longer then shoulder length brown hair. I went down stairs and as usual our dad isn't there. Ever since his brother died in the games he has been distant. I had my normal breakfast then went to meet my friends Eileen, Amory and Atlantis

**Colosuss's Pov-D9B**

I have been stuck in this stupid place for 2 months and I want to get out. Apparently I'm to insane to be in the streets, so they locked me in this mental hospital. Well it's not my fault I have these anger episodes. I blame my parents for leaving me in a orphange, then that stupid kid that made me put him in the coma and so I got kicked out of the orphange and then I sort of set fire to the orphange which killed or injured everyone there, after that I have been stuck here for 2 months, I tried to hard to get out but there is no possible way

A group of peackeepers open my door " Am I free" i said

" No, today is the reapings and every one must attend" One of the peackeepers said

" Then can I be free" I said, he ignored me and dragged me to the reaping centre. I didn't go in my area, just in case I harmed any of the kids.

Our escort pit went on stage, I don't know what I hate more her name or outift

" Welcome...ladies first" she said. I thought about running but it wasn't worth it atleast I know I shouldn't get reaped. " Elaise Finn"

Who the hell is that, A girl that was harlirously thin walked to stage, biting her lip and chewing her hair. She is a bloodbath for sure, I think I can snap her within in a second.

I zoned out when peackeppers started pushing me and everyone one started screaming

"get off me" i said

" you are reaped" he said. I know they rigged it, I don't know if it is for entertainment or they want to get rid of me, but either way, I will make it interesting. I hate this district and my stupid partner. I walk on stage giving Everyone death glares, everyone in this district knows my reputation and are full on scared of me

" Shake hands" pit said, Elaise stuck her hand out, but I just gave her a death glare

" Your dead" I said pushing her out of the way. I then got escorted in this room, but of course I didn't get any visitors,well if the stupid peackeepers count so I sat trying to hold my thoughts back.

" Are you idiots going to be following me everywhere I go" i said

" We will on the train, and will keep watch on training, but I'm going to make this clear no killing tributes before the games" he said

" what ever" i said

**Elaise's Pov-D9G**

"I am seriously scared, First i got reaped, then my district partner already wants to kill me. First mum and davcomes in

" Just be strong I believe in you" she said, my dad nodded

Next my brothers Damon and Drake came in

" Hope I will see you again" said Damon

" I will try" I said

" You need all the luck certainly with your insane district partner" said drake

" Insane" I said nervously

" Yeah, he got put in a mental hospital for burning down an orphange" said Damon. I started to bite my lip again, now I know im doomed.

Finally Eileen, Amory and Atlantis came in

" Good luck, hopefully you begin a romance" said Eileen

" Thanks, and I think I would focus on surviving" i said

" win this" said Amory

" You will come back right" said Atlantis, I know he has a thing for me but is to nervous

" promise" I say, I hope I can survive but the odds a low


	13. District 10 Reapings

**Author note- Here is district 10 Reapings. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. I also still have many spots in my other SYOT so please submit more tributes**

**Thank you Wandering princess and M4RCH H4RE**

**Kitty's pov D10 G-**

I woke up extra early this morning, so I can work at the neighbours farm. It's probably the only place I can get away from the community home, and be away from all the kids there. I met one of the older boys who is 18 Daniel

" Thanks for helping again" he said

" No problem, any way to get away from the community home" I said

" Don't worry you will find a way" he said, calling the dog over.

" how" I said

" Well surely you will get adopted, if our family had room we would of 6 years ago" he said

" Thanks" I said, after an hour or so, I had to leave for Reapings

" Good luck with the Reapings" he said

" Thanks, you to" I said.

I run and creep through my window, as the workers don't know I have been working at the farm

" how long to Reapings" I asked my roommate Yassica

" 30 minutes, I'm scared though because all of use had to take tesserea" she said

" The 18 years old had to take more" I said

I quickly put on my neatest white blouse and grey skirt and brush my blonde shoulder length hair

" Let's go" I said to Yassica

**Leon's pov D10 B-**

I snuck at extra early, so I can go to the salon, as I can only afford to once a year on reapings. I remeber my family used to pretty rich, until my parents got insane after a accident at work, then my cousins only let my brother live with them as they didn't want to feed another person they did get there pay back when they got reaped, which I may or may not have played a part of. Now I'm part of the street rats, who perform and steal to live with 9 other kids after I ran away form the orphange 5 years ago. I enter our tiny shack

" Nice look dude, people can finally look at you" said robin, one of the guys that sells morphling.

" Atleast I'm not a idiot" I said, I like insulting people

" What ever" He snapped

" Anyways, how much money did you guys make" I said

" Only enough to get food for 1 day" Said Birch, another guy who sells morphling

" That's because you guys got caught by peacekeepers, your lucky they didn't follow you or we will all be in trouble" said hawk, one of the youngest members

" Where are the others" I said worried

" Have no idea, probably at reapings, which we should go to" said birch

We made it just in time. Our new escort Dallas went on stage

" Welcome, Ladies first Kitty Hannigan"

" Who the hell is that" said birch

" An orphan girl" I said

Before I can think " Leon Taurus" Said Dallas

I stood there shocked, but walked up and got shoved in a room

Birch, Robin and Hawk, Finally came in

" This is great we lost 6 members" said Robin, kicking the couch

" What about the others" I said

" Got caught by peackeepers" said hawk

" You have to win" said Birch

" I will try, just try and not get caught by peackeepers again" I said

" No promises" said Robin. They they got pulled out, I will try and win this for them, so we don't have to steal and perform to live

**Kitty's pov- D10 G**

I can't believe I got chosen, I know I'm going to die and im so scared. First Yassica came in

" Please don't die" she said

" I will try but I doubt I will win" I said

" Under dogs can win" she said

" I will try" I said

" And if you do your free, from the orphanage" she said walking out.

The last visitor was Daniel

" You didn't have to come" i said

" Yes, I do, I owe you" he said

" no you don't, I like helping at the farm" I said

" No, I should have volunteered to help you" he said

" No, you have a family. I Wouldn't want you to die, saving me" I said

" But if you win your free" he said

" I will try and win" i said

" Good luck" he said. There is no way I'm winning this


	14. District 11 Reapings

**Author note: Here is the second last reaping, sorry if it's shorter then others. Please submit for my other story has I need 10 more tributes**

**Thankyou Prim Hawthorne and M4RCH H4RE for these tributes**

**Rose's pov D11G-**

I'm really scared for today, I shouldn't even be in the reapings, but no one apart my family knows I'm lying about my Identity. 2 Years ago, my sister was working at a very good job but died from a illness, as we look alike my parents switched me for and her, as we need the money and it will be hard to get the job, I'm actually 10 but if I reveal that I will loose my job, so that means I could be reaped. The other bad thing about pertending to be my sister is that I had to loose all my friends, and can't make anymore

I got up careful not to wake my 4 year old brother pip, I hope I don't get reaped because explaining to him why I am leaving will be very difficult. I put on a pink dress and brush my long brown hair.

" Pip, you have to get up" I said, shaking my little brother

" why" he said

" We have something on today, but you won't have to worry you just need to get changed" I said

" can you help me" he said

" of course" I said. I helped him, put his clothes on, then carried him down stairs and met mum and dad

" Don't worry you shouldn't get reaped, we made sure you don't need tesserea" said mum

" Thanks" I said

**Rowans pov-D11 B**

I am so happy it's my last reaping, I hate the captiol and its stupid game so much. I hate my dad more though, his the reason why I lock my self in my room all day, the only thing I like about my life is my 4 step sisters, Lily, Saffon, Zinia and Aster. Only Lily and Saffron can get reaped, I worry about them more then myself.

I put on my best clothes which are still pretty bad and wake up my sisters

" Do you think I will get reaped" Asked saffron

" No way, it's your first reaping you don't have to worry" I said

We all start walking to the door, when my dad came out

" You better have taken tesserae" he said

" I did, but not for you" I said

" I hope I don't see you again" he said

We made our way to the reaping, centre. Our escort Taliu, came on stage. It's pathetic how they make the games some sort of celebration

" Welcome. Ladies first... Rose spring"

Who the hell is that, I think it's funny how a little 12 year old got reaped. Bloodbath for sure

" Rowan Heath"

I tried so hard to control my anger, I really wanted to have a meltdown. I then got pushed in this room for visitors. Of course my sisters came in they will probably be my only visitors, as my dad hates me and I don't need firends

" Why are you leaving" said aster

" I'm going on a holiday,I will come back" I said, I know I'm lying but she is only 5

" Please come back" said lily

" i will, I can kill everyone there" I said

" Goodluck then" said saffron

**Roses pov- D11 G**

I am so scared, I will be the youngest there. I wish I could tell them I'm only 10 but they probably won't believe me. I hope I can last, but by the look of my district partner I know he won't help me. My parents and pip came in

" I'm sorry this happened" said mum

" It's not your fault, it could happen to anyone" I said

" No, I mean if I didn't force you to pertend to be your sister, you wouldn't be in this situation" She said

" Don't worry" I said

" You will be alright" said dad

" Thanks" I said

" You coming back" said pip

" Of course" I said, I know it's a lie though


	15. District 12 Reapings

**Author**** note: So I thought I should do the 2 last Reapings today, to get it over with, Sorry if this is also short, because I find it hard to write districts 11 and 12, but I gave it go. Please Answer the poll on my profile**

**Thankyou DaughterofApollo7 For these tributes**

**Prya's Pov-D12G**

I walk around the district with my best friend Phionex

" You seriously should stay at our" she said. I used to live at the orphange but got sick of waiting, so I ran away

" I'm fine, I don't think your dad will be very happy anyway" I said

" True, but still" she said

" So anyways, Reapings are today. You scared" I said

" Not really, dads tha mayor didint really have to take tesseare. How about you" She said

" Yeah, I think I will get reaped" i say

" and I will volunteer" she said

" You don't have to" I said.

I am actually scared for Reapings, I took maximum tesserea, so I don't have to keep going to phionex's for food, but hopefully one of the other kids will get reaped.

**Blaze's Pov- D12B**

I notice that My twin sister Phionex is gone, probably to see Prya again, Imdon't really understand why She Dosn't stay with us, Because I don't know how long she can last living on the streets with the peacekeepers around, but I guess it's her choice.

I put on simple clothes, even though dads the mayor we still live in the poorest district, and still don't get a lot of food. That's why districts like 1 and 2 are lucky even the people there that are poor get more food then us. I go outside and meet Phionex and Prya

" So how much tesserae did you take" I asked Prya

" Maxium, because I don't like using you guys" She said

I just shrug my shoulders and go into the 14 year old section. I really don't like the games it's unfair, that everyone has to suffer because of something that happend years ago. Our Escort Chanquia Went on stage

" Welcome, Ladies first Phionex Smith"

I can't believe my twin sister got reaped, before I can get my head around things

" I volunteer" I hear, from the same section. Then I realise it is Prya. I owe her for saving my sister

" I love a volunteer" Chanquia said

" Boys next..."

" I volunteer" I screamed

" Yay, another volunteer, I feel like I'm in a career district" said Chanquia. I had to do it I owe Prya, for saving Phionex, so i will try and save her.I got escorted to a room to see visitors. Mum and dad came in first

" Why did you do that" said dad

" I owe her for saving Phionex" I said

" So, you need to die now, are you stupid" he said

" I'm sorry" I say

" It's to late, I would understand you to go in for you sister, but not her" he says. He really Dosnt like Prya for some reason

" I have to agree for with dad, just try and win for yourself" says mum

" Fine" I said

Next Phionex came in

" Let me guess, your mad that I volunteered to" I saidi

" I don't wont to loose you" she said

" Really, I thought you will be more worried about Prya" I said

" Yeah, she is my best friend but your my brother" she said

Mabey I did make a mistake, but I have to live with it now

**Prya's Pov-D12G**

I don't regret my decision, but I wish Blaze didn't have to volunteer. I hear his dad scream at him, for volunteering. Phionex finally comes in

" Thanks for volunteering" she said

" No problem" I said

I know she upset, because she might loose her twin

" Well bye" she said

**Author note: The reapings are finally finished. Please answer these questions, as the more you answer questions the more your tribute will survive bloodbath**

**Q1: Top 3 Favourite Tributes**

**Q2: Top 3 Least favourite tributes**

**Q3: Who do you think will be victor**

**Q4: Alliance ideas( Might consider them)**


	16. Train ride District 1 to 4

**Authore note: Here are the first 4 Train rides, some might be shorter then others, but that doesn't mean anything. Please also vote for you favourite Tribute for my poll on my profile as it could help decide the death order**

**Sagittarius's pov-D1B**

It felt like I have been waiting in that room for hours and finally get to go on the train. I have no idea where my district partner is. I entered the train and Amethyst comes through the other door.

" So I heard you wanted to be leader of careers" She said, I'm kind of creeped out on how she knows, I hardly know her

" How do you know" I said

" Easedropping" she said grinning

" what's the big deal if I want to be leader then" I Said, crossing my arms

" Because I am, and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way" she said

" You do know that, it's usually district 2 that leads" I said

" I will deal with that" she said. Lukily our new mentors came in, dazzle who is Amethyst's and Hamish who is mine

" How long to captiol" I asked

" Not long at all, as we are the closest to the captiol" Said Hamish

" Can we watch the reapings, I want to see the careers" Said Amethyst glaring at me. We sat down to start to watch the reapings. District 2 were both volunteers, but the girl didn't look too happy about it and the boy didint look as confident as usual

" Whats up with them" I asked hamish

" District 2 has a new system where, who ever is chosen must volunteer no matter what. Both of them know each other and are best friends, so probably don't like this situation" he said

" How do you know" I said

" Every mentors gets a bit of information about the others" he said

District 3 a small girl and a boy volunteered which confused me, Mabey he trained cause he looks pretty strong

District 4 The girl looked happy to volunteer, so she a career for sure, then the boy he got reaped, but the strange thing is he had the same look the district 2 girl had, I guess we will find out

District 5 The girl volunteered, again I am confused and then a boy who stood there shocked, he looks like a sort of threat

District 6 The girl,started panicking which made Amethyst laugh, then she snapped out of it and went up confidently. Then another volunteer where are all these volunteers coming from, the boy volunteered for his firend but I'm keeping a close eye on him.

Unfortunely we couldn't watch anymore. This year may be harder then I thought, 3 non career volunteers, there may be more. Amethyst may stab me in the back and 2 careers may not won't to be here

**Ashleys pov-D2G**

I still don't know what I am going to do, I can get over my no killing people rule and turn into a career that will kill to win or just leave the careers. I just really want to wacth the reapings, but brick has made us sit at the table and 'chat', he is more annoying then I thought, I wish Cody and Liam, will come out I see hunter is getting annoyed

" Can we Mabey watch the Reapings" I say

" Why" says brick

" Because your driving me insane" hunter muttered

Finally Cody and Liam comes out

" Ungrateful" Says brick walking out

" So happy his gone" said hunter quietly, I just smiled

We went to watch the reapings

District 1 Both volunteers, that dosnt surprise me, The boy seems very strong and the girl has this confidence about her

" I don't like them" said hunter

" Well you have to ally with them" said Liam. Hunter really is a true career, I would be scared if we weren't good friends

District 3 A small girl trying to hold her tears down

"bloodbath" said hunter

The boy volunteered, he looks useless, Mabey he knows the girl

District 4 The girl happily volunteered, but the boy got my attention he didint look happy about being reaped, he looks strong, Mabey there is a career like me. Hunter muttered something about disliking the girl.

District 5 A girl volunteered, she looks a it better then the boy from 3, Mabey a possible career. The boy looked interesting, I think he can become a threat

Hunter started laughing when he saw the girl from 6, have a panic attack then tried to look strong

" I dibs on killing her" he said. The boy volunteered, for his friends he actually, also caught my attention mabe it was his strength or that he could be a good ally

District 7 were two twins, they look strong and I think they will last long

" The girl is brainless" said hunter, about the girl from 8, he is right. The boy got pushed to stage, he dosnt look like a bloodbath, he also looks interesting

" I'm bored" said hunter

" We are you going" said liam

" These tributes suck, Ashley just call me, if there are any threats" he says

The girl from 9 looks way to frail, I start to get bored aswell, well that was until I see the boy from 9

" Hunter" I screamed, he came running

" What the hell is that" he says, very nervously .The boy from 9 was massive, much taller then anyone I saw and had a physco look

" He is insane" I said

" I don't trust him" said hunter, clenching his fists

I was still shocked by the boy from 9 that I didn't pay attention to the others. I still haven't made a decision on what I am going to do

**Barrys pov- D3B**

I don't think Rhea is happy I volunteered, we have practically been is silence for half an hour

I decide to fix things" Rhea, please don't be angry with me" I said

" I just don't want, to be the reason you die" she said

" I would of died anyway, it's better for me to die, while helping you" I said

" Thank" she said.

Our mentors Rocky and Paula came in

" So, what do you think are your biggest strengths" said Rocky

" I'm pretty good at sneaking up on people" says rhea

" I'm a quick learner" I say

" Good, that we can work with. You guys will proabably Allie with eacthother right" says rocky

" yeah" i say, Rhea looks happy, of course Im allying with her

" Good, let's watch the reapings" says Paula.

I am pretty nervous to see the tributes, I hope only the careers are threat, but after watching the whole thing I'm scared

The two from 1 straight away volunteer, both Strong and ready to fight

District 2 confused me a bit, the boy looked a bit taken back, of volunteering I then notice how the boy and girl interact with eachother so they must know eachother. The girl volunteers but looks a bit confused about it, I think I will watch her carefully she may be a tribute that Betrays the careers.

The boy from 4 had the same expression from the girl from 2, again I'm unsure about what these two will do.

The other tributes that caught my attention were the girl 5 from and the boy from 6 who both volunteered, they don't seem to know there Distrcit partners so they won't be like me. There are twins from 7 they will be a big threat aswell, the girl from 8 looks a bit of a air head, the girl from 9 is very thin I feel bad for her because the 2 boy will kill her with his bare hands. Then I got scared when I saw the boy from 9 he is very strong and over 6 feet by inches, he also looks mentally unstable, I think he is stronger then a few careers. There is also 2 volunteers from 12 which confuses me. If I have to choose my biggest threats are the boy from 9, the twins from 7 and the careers.

**Alecs pov-D4B**

I have been staring out the window ever since we have been on the train, Lacey is happily talking to out escort. I then felt someone shake me

" Alec, what's wrong " said lacey

" Nothing, Im just not in a talking mood" I said

" But you should happy, your so lucky no one volunteered for you" she said

" I know, I am but" I didnt know what to say

" You can trust me" she said. Even though she is my district partner I don't trust her, she volunteered and wants to kill to win, she was talking about it for hours

" I just want to watch the reapings" I said

" You better talk then" she said

We sat to watch the reapins

" I'm super excited to see our allies, and potential kills" she said

" I thought you weren't bloodthirsty" I said

" well, I want to win, so I'm going with quick and painless" she said. I zoned her out and started concentrating. If there is a career like me they will be from 1, but I guess I'm unlucky both quickly volunteer,The girl is confident and driven, why the boy is strong and sneaky. District 2 grabs my attention the boy volunteers, he looks a bit happy, but i know he will kill. The girl also volunteers but dosnt look happy, I heard that the best in the academy are force to volunteer. I found my allie, I just have to convince her to Join me.

" I love the careers" said Lacey, I think her and the girl from one will get along very well

" why would he volunteer" said Lacey, towards the boy from 3

" to protect the girl" I said

District 5 came on the girl volunteered, I don't understand why

" She can be a career" said Lacey. I was more interested in the boy, he looks stronger then he is acting . The girl from 6 is confusing she cried then tried to look like a career. I like the boy from 6 he volunteered for his friend but has the strengths unlike the boy from 3. The twins from 7 shouldn't be underestimated, they both look strong and will be a duo. The boy from 8 also caught my attention, I don't know why though

"He is scary" she Lacey like a little kid, she is right though, the boy from 9 is a maniac, he is huge and even threatens his district partner.

The Rest a normal, there are volunteers from 12 though which confuses me

**Author note:**

**Q1: Out of these 4 who is the closest district pairing**

**Q2: Do you think Ashley and Alec Will leave careers and ally with eacthother**

**Q3: Who do think is the strongest career**

**Q4: Out of these 8 who do you think will start a romance with eachother **


	17. Train rides District 5 to 8

**Author note: Here is the second part of the train rides, it is a bit different as the first as more names will be mentioned. Please keep voting in the poll on my profile as it will really help with the death order**

** Anyas pov D5G**

We finally got on the train, I got all the negative thoughts out of my head and I am ready to fight, first I have to make sure my district partner is on my side, which shouldn't be hard. I sat next to him

" So, you excited" I said

" Wow, you sound like a career, I know your sister might have won but it Doesn't mean you will" he said seriously

This kids got nerve to say that to me " Atleast I know my difference between left and right" I said

" Atleast I got Strength" He said, then I remebered he is one of the kids that hack into shops, I remeber seeing him do boxing one day

" Let's start over" I say

" Fine" He muttered

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both angry at eachother, I never back down from fights, but I need Ethan on my side, He is strong and could help me

" You want to watch the reapings" He said, breaking the tension

I nodded

" So are you looking for allies" I asked him

" Yeah, I have this plan to get in a strong alliance, not the careers then ditch them a few days after bloodbath" He said

" Cool, Im thinking about the careers" I said, just then it started

District 1. The girl I liked, she had this confidence about her and the boy was Strong and tall

" Classic wannabe victors" said Ethan, I know he hates the careers

District 2. The boy will be a big threat, but he didn't have the 'Im going to crush you' Face. The girl was different she volunteered, but had a look of fear in her face

" I like them " said ethan, I know he is just talking about Ashley, he is obviously scared of hunter

" They confuse me" I said

District 3, had a scared little girl and a boy her obviously volunteered for her

District 4, The classic happy and over excited girl who volunteers.

" this lacey girl will annoy me" Said Ethan, I didn't realise how much he hates mostly everyone.

The boy Alec, didn't volunteer, and didn't look happy about it, he had the same fear Ashley had

That Lisabeth girl just made her self look like a 12 year old, it was very funny. Caleb was different he volunteered for his friend but has the potential unlike the boy from 3

Bay and Cedar the twin from 7, would probably be a bigger threat then a majority of the tributes

District 8

I nudge ethan" At least you won't be the dumbest tribute" I said, he just stares at me and shrugged his shoulders, I don't think he wants to fights again. The boy from 8 will make it past the bloodbath

The girl from 9 is very weak and probably won't last 5 minutes

" Shit" Said Ethan towards the giant from 9, he probably is physco

The other tributes were average, there were two volunteers from 12 which i think was stupid

**calebs pov-D6B**

I am still very confused on what Max meant, By stab Lisabeth in the back, at first I thought it was because she doesn't deserve to win, which is true but then I relised she must be faking. Once we got on the train she started crying again. Like seriously she is 3 years older then me and would be one of the oldest tributes and she is acting like a baby

" Caleb" she said

" yeah" I say as nicely as possible, even though I hate her guts

" Can we allie" she said, I tried so hard to hold my laughter, I have changed into a nicer person but I don't respect crybabys and she is one

" I don't think that will work" I say standing up

" Why" she said

" Because you will be dead in bloodbath" I said evily. She started crying again so I walked to my room bashing into my mentor Ferin

" I was just looking for you" he said. He won the games a few years ago and is our youngest mentor at 24. I followed him into another tribute

" I think you will be a threat this year" he said

" I only volunteered to protect my friend. I know I won't win" I said, I don't want to tell anyone that I have trained

" I know you have trained before and I am impressed on how much you changed" he said

" How do you know" I said

"I'm best friend with Max's brother and he has heard you guys talk about , so I spied on you a few times" he said

i just stared at him

" Don't worry you secret is safe" he said

" Thanks, so what should I do" I Said

"I have done some snooping around and thier are impressive tributes this year for a alliance, There's the boys from 5 and 8, The girl from 5, and I heard a couple of the careers may leave the alliance" he said

" Interesting, who should I stay away from" i said

" The pair from 1 and boy from 2, all want to be leader of the careers, so don't go with them. Obviously Lisabeth but you handled that, The pairs from 3,7 and 12 will probably just stick with their partner, certainly has thier are twins in 7 , the boy from 11 has anger issues and the boy from 9 is over 6'5 and was locked up in a mental hospital" he said

Ferin had to leave, I walked into my room, This year will be hard certainly with the physco from 9. I just need to make a alliance, but with who?

**Bays pov-D7G**

I have been quiet ever since we got on the train, it's not that I am mad at cedar but I know on of us have to die, and we both want eachother to win

" You know this isn't that bad" He said

" How, at the end one or even both of us will die" I said

"I know that, but we probably will be the closest pair and that means if we work together, we can make it far" he said

"Your right, but I'm not allying with anyone else" I said

" Me to, but if we make a few deals, then it could help" He said

" But with who" I said, I like his idea but we know none of the tribute

" We could get a idea from Reapings, you know I'm really good at reading people" He said

We sat on the couch to watch the reapings

Distict 1. We're both eager volunteers

" They won't be trust worthy enough, especially Sagittarius" He said

District 2. I have to say confused me, the boy looks strong and ruthless, but didint show it on his face. The girl volunteered but lacked the confidence in her voice

" Hunter, I don't trust but I do see that him and Ashley are close. Ashley is more trustworthy If she doesn't go with the careers"

I know what he means but thier is no way Ashley will leave careers, who knows she could be faking and might be the worst career

"3 , is too weak it's obvious Barry volunteered to Protect Rhea, but they both don't look like threats, they might survive bloodbath though" He said

District 4, Lacey straight away Volunteered, while alec got reaped

" Lacey, we can't trust, alec we can but he also must leave the careers" He said

Again alec could be faking

" 5, both are strong and probably trust worthy but they might join the careers" he said

" 6, Lisabeth is a joke and would get destroyed in the bloodbath. Caleb is soemone we should watch"

i just let him talk because I seriously can't read people

"8, The air head is useless, chase could be trustworthy but I think the only way for him to survive is to be in a allaince"

We couldn't watch anymore as we were close to the Capitol, and we started watching the Reapings late

**Chase's pov D8B**

I have to find out Siena's act, is she just a complete air head or is it a whole lie.

" Why are we on this thing" She said. Well that is a question a total idiot will ask, I think she isn't faking

" You got reaped and we are going into the hunger games and this is a train" I said

" Whats the hunger games" she asked, I just stared at her

" When 24 kids go into a arena and kill eachother until 1 person is alive" I said, I am seriously getting sick of her questions, I don't think I would allie with her because she will ask questions like ' what is dirt made of' and I seriously need to protect my self

" What's your name again" she said, I just smacked my hand in my face

" Chase, remember we know eachother" I said

" Oh yeah" she said

" Well I'm watching the reapings so are you going to" I said

" Yeah" She said, staring at the roof. I am surprises she knows what the reapings are, I really wish I had a smarter district partner it will be more easier to make them laugh or to show my charm

I hope thier are some tributes wwho are allie material, because that's my best shot to last longer

District 1 were two volunteers who will obviously be in the careers, They might also be one of the favourites to win they have have the strength and confidence

District 2 Hunter had the look of the classis district 2 boy, but hid is ruthlessness but I know he will probably be the worst career. Ashley, I liked she did volunteer but doesn't look like the classic career and I know she isn't faking

District 3 I don't think will win, I think rhea could be a bloodbath or a little longer, Barry I think will last longer

District 4 Lacey is the classic happy, confident career. Alec was different I know he has trained but I know he isn't happy

District 5 I think Anya, will be a threat with logic and could be a future career. Ethan has the strength but I think he is also lacking the smarts but tries to cover

District 6 Lisabeth just made a fool of her self, she first started to panic then tried to look strong. Caleb I also liked and I think he will be good allie

District 7 I think the twins will be one of the biggest threat of the outer districts

District 9 The girl is a bloodbath, I stood shock looking at the kid whose name I don't remeber he is huge and I don't think he will be taken down easily

District 10 I think both will die before final 8

District 11. The girl is a bloodbath the boy reminded me a bit of the boy form 9 but lack the physconess

District 12 I don't think will win

There are interesting tributes this year, I just hope I can win

**Author note**

**Question 1: Closet pair in this chapter ( Excluding cedar and bay as they are twins and obviously the closest)**

**Question 2: Biggest threat out of these 8**

**Question 3: Will Ethan's plan help him survive or die **

**Question 4: Who do think Cedar and Bay will make a deal with **

**Question 5: Do you think the tributes will realise Seina is faking her stupidness**


	18. Train rides District 9 to 12

**Author note: Here is the final train rides, these were a bit harder to write, as districts 10 and 12 I will be doing more interaction between the pairs, as district 11 will be the normal reaping watching and district 9 will have both and will be the longest pov, but I will make sure that character won't have anymore longer pov then this. I hope you guys like it. Remeber to Vote for the poll on my profile even if you don't have a tribute, I will announce the top vote getters next chapter**

**Colosuss pov-D9B**

I am so angry right now, but it is fun straing down my stick of a district partner. I know she is uncomfortable because she is keep biting her lip or looking at the ground, Im just saying it's not my fault that I have such a loser of a district partner, I just wish the games will start because she is on top of my death list.

" so what are you anyways" I say breaking the ice

" What do you mean" She said

" Come on your like a stick, wait thinner then a stick" I said

" I have this disease, that" I cut her off

" I don't care about your lame personal life" I said

" Then why did you ask" She said, nervously

I stand up" Don't you dare talk back to me stick" I said, I want so bad to break her stupid face but our idiotic mentor came in

" Its good to see you two get along" she said sarcastically. I just glared at her and I know she got creeped out, I don't think any tribute has been like me and I like that, she made me and stick sit next to eachother, worst moment of my life

" well unfortunately your mentors can't arrive till after the parade, but I know quite a lot about the games,as I have been a escort for 20 years" she said

" No one gives a crap" I said under my breath

" So are you thinking of allying with eachother" she said, probably to piss me of

" Hell no, I would be the one killing her" I said evily chuckling, stick started moving to the end of the seat

"Your interesting" pit said, I still hate her

" What ever, can you tell us some imformation about the tributes" I said as the escorts have better information, then the reapings do

"ok, district 1 have two volunteers, both want to be the leader of careers" she said

Great two idiot egotistic careers, I know I will probably kill them first

" District 2, Both are very close best friends ,hunter also wants to be leader of careers, while ashley might not even join"

I hope she dosnt join them, then the careers will be looking for people to replace her, and I'm that person. I want to join careers then kill them 1 by 1

" District 3, Barry volunteered to protect his sisters best friend rhea, both are smart and will proably just be allying with eachother"

" District 4, Lacey is a volunteer, will be in careers but not as leader. Alec might also leave careers, but no one knows what him and ashley will do"

Again alec better leave the careers or I will pull his head off

" District 5, Both will be threats, Anya has the brains and Ethan has the strength but he isn't that bright if you know what I mean" she said

At least no one knows that I'm not that smart because the nerds like the two from 3 or Anya, could make me weak

" District 6, Lisabeth is very emotional and probably won't last as she has rubbed her partner Caleb the wrong way"

Atleast soemone else hates there district partner, if I had that lisbath girl as a partner I probably would of killed her already, Atleast with stick I can control my anger with, as she is too scared to make contact with me

" District 7 has a pair of twins, who both want the other to win, and can be the main threat out of all the outer district tribute"

Interestimg , I might avoid them, because I know what losing family members do to you

" We Are at the Capitol" she said

I can't wait till the games and I know I will win and show the stupid Capitol to not mess with me

**Leon's pov-D10B**

I do feel bad for my district partner so I will be nice, but I I don't want to allie with her as I think it's better to go in alone

I sat next to her" So I think I have seen you at the local orpanage" I said

" um... Yeah, I have been there for my whole" she said sadly

" Sorry" I said

" It's fine, my neighbours have a farm next door so I go there to get away from the kids there" she said

"Are they mean" I said, I am actually interested as I think I used to go to her orpanage

" No, it's either really boring because no one talks or it's really loud" she said

" How long have you been working at farm for" I said

"6 years, well now you know about my life, how about you" she said

" Well I have a similar life then you, my parents went physco and got locked up, I used yout orphange I think and know I'm a street rat" I said

" What's a street rat" she said

" oh, it's a group that either steal or perform for food and money" I said

" Have you got caught by peackeepers" she said

" no, but my Friends did" i said

" I'm sorry" she said

" No problem, so are you going to go in the arena alone or allie" I said

" Probably Alone, as I don't trust people" she said

"same" I said, Im not really 100% confident as we weren't able to watch the reapings, but I know there will be a lot of strong tributes this year

**Rose's Pov-D11G**

I totally doomed now, For 1 hour my district partner as been sitting then trying to control himself, I'm to scared to even talk to him

" I'm putting the reapings on,leave if you don't want to watch it" he said

I just sat there, I need to look for threats and potential allies, that's why I have a system I will note every tribute as, major threat meaning they will certainly make final 8, threat meaning they will make final 12,pass bloodbaths meaning they will survive bloodbath but probably won't make final 12 or potential allie or bloodbath, people will be surpirsed but I am pretty smart for a 10 year old

I dont even look at my district partner, I probably note him as Pass bloodbath, as I think he will make many enemies

District 1 Both of them will be threats, as they are strong, driven and intimidating

District 2 I know both of them will pass bloodbath, I think they will easily make final 12 but I'm not certain on final 8

District 3, the girl is pass bloodbath, if she didn't know the boy she would be potential allie, the boy is a threat

District 4 The girl is a pass bloodbath and the boy is a threat

District 5 Both Threats and could make final 8

District 6 the girl bloodbath, boy threat

District 7 Majour threats

District 8 Girl bloodbath or pass bloodbath, boy threat

District 9 Girl potential allie, boy Majour threat

District 10 Girl bloodbath, boy pass bloodbath

District 12 Both bloodbaths

With all of these tributes there is no way I'm confident

**Blaze's Pov-D12B**

Ever since I got on the train, all of these thoughts have flooded my brain, should I forget about Prya and Try and win for myself or just do what I came here for. I a selfish way I deserve to win more, I have family that need me, just like most of the tributes. Them my thoughts go to the others, I know I won't stand a chance, with trained bloodthirsty careers, or the brainiacs that have many stargeties and who knows there might be mentally insane tribute.

" why have you been so quiet" said Prya, I forgot she was there, am I here thinking about myself

" Just thinking" i said

" I don't need you protecting me, just care about yourself as that what I am doing" she said slightly annoyed

That made me angry, she should be grateful, I regret volunteering now, I wish I could just go back to my old life

" Fine, then I will go in alone" i said

" No sorry, I didn't mean it that way,I want to allie for you but we should fight for ourselves" she said

" Ok" I said

She's right, it's better to work together but protect ourselves

There is only one winner and I'm going to be that person of course it will be hard but I am going to try and win, I just need to learn a weapon and hopefully last

**Authore note:**

**As you guys got to know all tributes better, these questions will be for all 24 tributes, but remebered the more you answer questions the better weapons your tribute will get and it will help them survive**

**Q1: Top 2 closest pairs, that knew eachother well( If you guys don't know these districts are 2,3,7,8, 12)**

**Q2: Top 2 closest pairs, that didint know eachother well or just met( These are districts 1,4,5,6,9,10,11)**

**Q3: Top 3 pairs, that hate eachother, don't get along or who won't work well together**

**Q4: Top 4 smartest tributes **

**Q5: Top 4 Least smartest tributes **

**Q6: Top 4 nicest tributes **

**Q7: Top 4 Least nicest tributes**


	19. Chariot Rides

**Author note- So from now on I'm doing the story in 3rd person view, as its I can fit more imformation in each chapter and it is easier, but I will still mention each tributes feelings and stuff like that. The chariot rides may be a bit shorter then others but hope you like. Please keep voting in my poll, I will announce the results for now on the bottom of the chapter but these results can change**

**Before parade starts**

Most of the tributes were finished with thier stylists and were waiting for the parades to begin. The only people that havnt finished are both from 1, Lisabeth and Colosuss

Hunter was getting extremely bored, and wanted the parade to be over so he can begin training

" Of course district 1, are holding everyone up. I bet they will look more ridiculous then the escorts" He whispers to Ashley

" You really hate them don't you" She said

" Really badly, that's the only reason why I am going with the careers so I can stab them in the backs" He replied creepily

Alec also wanted the parades to be over, he hated having to look happy and celebrating these games, he also hates a large crowd of people

" Why are you so upset again" Said lacey, over excited, unlike alec she loved the parade and was excited for it to start

" I'm not, I just don't like this outfit" he said

" Your such a downer" she said as nice as possible

Anya and Ethan were also trying to make time fly

" Try and not look like you have no idea what your costume is" said Anya, is a friendly way

" I don't though" he said, He knows Anyas constant complaints about him, are meant in a friendly way

Colossus Finally got finished after having a melt down about his costume

"Move" he said pushing chase on Siena who has usual was looking at the clouds, she wanted the tributes to believe that she is a air head, chase looked like he was about to faint when he realised Colosuss was bigger and creepier in person

" Nice look stick" Colosuss said to Elaise Sarcastically

Caleb looked the most annoyed, he was one of the first finished alongside district 2 and had to wait more then half an hour for his district partner to come. He wanted to talk to the other tributes but realised everyone was staying with thier partner,this made him even more annoyed he was jealous of districts like 7,2,3,4 and 5 who are getting along so well

Lisbeth couldn't hold her tears back, and accidently bashed into cedar, who didn't say anything but wasn't happy

" I can't stand that girl" He said to bay

" Tell me about it I feel bad for Caleb" she said

Rhea, was just as nervous as Lisabeth but didint show it

" You will be ok" said Barry with re-endurance

Both kitty and Leon were happily talking on thier chariots, happy that they are wearing a simple costume

Rose and Rowan, were the opposite siting silently, Rose was the nervous out of everyone

Since the train rides there has been tension between Blaze and Prya and they have been sitting silently

Finally the parades were about to begin

**The Parade**

The Capitol citizens are screaming with excitement,as there are a interesting bunch of tributes.

As usual district 1 Came out Amethyst Was wearing a long black dress, embedded with Rainbows gems and crystals, she was waving and smiling confidently . Sagittarius's outfit was similar he was wearing a black tux, also embedded with rainbow gem and crystals, he was also confident, occasionally winking at females in the audience, which made the crowd roar even more, the Capitol loved the competivness between the two

District 2 They both wore a Greek god/goddes outift, but in the colour silver and had amour over thier shoulders and chests. Hunter showed the classic confident and bloodthirsty expression that he lacked in the reapings and occasionally looked at a few Capitol citizens with annoyance. Ashley was looking a bit confident and waving but didn't look as happy as the other careers. All of the crowd cheered very loud, as they loved how the pair were so different to eachother but were one of the closest non-sibling pairs.

District 3 had more simpler costumes, that we're sort of impressive. They were both wearing simple t-shirts and shorts, but they were glowing differnt colours. Rhea played the cute and scared card, getting alot of sympathy from the crowd. Barry was more strong and tough looking getting a few cheers from the crowd, as they love non career volunteers

District 4 Lacey was wearing a blue dress, covered with Sea shells, star fish and sea weed. Lacey was one of the most enthusiastic in the parde, smiling and waving enjoying every second of it. Alec was wearing a white t-shirt covered with a net, sea shells, star fish and sea weed. He wasn't has enthusiatic as lacey and actually looked quite uncomfortable, but that made the crowd even louder as they love that he is not faking his personality

District 5 had very similar outfits. They were wearing neat power plant outfits, that were nothing special but better then most district 5 costumes. Anya looked confident and happy smiling and waving. Ethan was also happy but obviously looked confused on his outfit, which made the crowd love him more as he tries to act smarter then he is

District 6 Were similar then district 5 but they were wearing stylish mechanic outfits, which is new for district 6. Caleb was the obvious favourite out of the 2, as the crowd was only cheering his name, her looked hapoy and confident waving to the crowd. No one really cared about Lisabeth and there were a few boo's her way, as she didint stop crying and it was obvious Caleb wasn't happy with her

District 7 The crowd were happy that they were wearing something different to trees, they were wearing black and red lumber jack outfits. The crowd loved the relastionship between the twins and one of the biggest talks in the Capitol is what will happen if they make final 2

District 8 Seina was wearing a dress, with differnt types of frabics. She was waving but was always staring up at the sky, the Capitol were confused if she was faking or not. Chase was wearing a similar outift but a suite, he was happily wavy too the crowd, the Capitol were excited as he could turn out to be one of the fun tributes

District 9 were wearing sun insired grain workers. Elaise was smiling and waving to the Capitol, even though she felt uncomfortable next to her huge district partner. Colossus, was doing the exact opposite he just stood there, either death glaring his partner or the crowd, the crowd were all scared of him as were all the tributes, and the Capitol was quite interested to see how he will act in the games

District 10 Had more of a simple outift, they were wearing horse riding outfits with checkered shirts. Kitty was shyly smiling and occasionally waving, while Leon was a bit more confident. The Capitol cheered a little but most will underestimate these tributes

District 11 were wearing scarecrow outfits, the crowd quietly cheered, not very confident in either of these tributes. Rowan was just looking at the ground doing nothing and the crowd didn't appreciate it at all. Rose was also very shy but the crowd love it

District 12 had the normal coal mining outfits. The crowd were interested in these 2 volunteers, has there was obivious tension bettween them. Both tributes were sort of smiling and waving to the crowd

All tributes made it in the square, a few tributes like amethyst and Sagittirus were looking at the others, hunter was staring at the other careers with hatred in his eyes. While Ashley and Alec both looked at eachother interested , that is another talk of the Capitol whether these 2 will leave the careers and go together

Caleb was trying to look as cool as possible when many tributes looked at lisabeth annoyed at her loud crying, while colossus was death glaring random tributes,who he caught eye contact with, apart from the careers

President snow went on stage and said his speech. After that all tributes left

**Author note**

**I will only have a few questions for this chapter**

**Q1: Who do you think will be the top 3 most popular tributes with the captiol**

**Q2: Top 3 least popular tributes with The Capitol**

**Current poll results(Remember this can change)**

**3 votes: Ashley(D2G) Cedar(D7B)**

**2 Votes: Sagitturius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Anya(D5G)**

**1 vote: Amethyst(D1G) Barry(D3B) Rhea(D3G) Alec(D4B) Lacey(D4G) Ethan(D5B) Caleb(D6B) Bay(D7G) Colossus(D9B) **


	20. Training Day 1

**Author note: Here is the first day of training. Please keep voting in the poll,the results won't be revealed until the first part of interviews. Sorry if your tribute didn't have a Majour part in this but they should next chapter**

**3rd person view**

All tributes finally arrived at the training centre ready for thier first day of training. The head game maker Doc stated the rules, and dismissed each tribute. Straight away Amethyst, Sagittius and lacey joined in the middle

" Alec, we are over here" Said lacey calling to alec who was walking away. He made up his decison and didn't want to be in the careers and hopefully would make one with ashley and but he can find her

" I don't want to be on the careers" he said, walking to the trident area

" What's his problem" Scoffed Sagitturius

" Don't tell him I know but, I over heard him say, he hates seeing people die and wouldn't be a killer" said lacey

" That means he is a target" said amethyst

" Where's Ashley and Hunter , we need to work out the leader" said Sagitturius

Right after the head trainer let them go, hunter pulled Ashley to the back of the centre where no one can here them

* * *

><p>Hunter was about to say something when he heard crying from the camaflouge section of where they are hiding and he exactly knew who it was. Lisabeth tried once again to allie with Caleb but he didint listen<p>

She went to the camaflouge area, not even realising the pair from two behind there, she really wanted someone to come and was happy when she saw chase there

" Hi" she said, sounding as happy as possible

" yeah, hey" he said not making eye contact with her, he just like everyone couldn't stand lisbath, but didn't want to be rude by walking away

"so, made any allies" she said, hoping her will join her

"unlike you i am trying to learn something, so please be quiet, wait actually leave as you cant even cover your hand properly" he said, he knows it is mean but she is getting on his nerves plus he Dosnt want people to think he is are allying with her. Lisbath straight away left, she hates being a outcasts, she sees everyone else talking to eachother or forming alliance but she knows she will be one of the targets

* * *

><p>Back to Ashley and Hunter<p>

" Have you made a decision" Said hunter, as much as he wants to win, he wants to know Ashley is just as safe as him

" what do you think" she said, hoping that he has the right answer for her

" You are one of the strongest tributes and I think if you find other allies you will be better of. The careers this year are determined and knowing that there will probably be a fight for leader. But I promise I will make sure they won't try to kill you and if they do I want hesitate to torture one of those idiotic wannabees" he said

" thanks, I think your right" she said, fully trusting hunters opinion

" plus it looks like alec isn't a career" he said, pointing to alec using trident while the others were still in the middle

Ashley started to walk, when hunter grabbed her arm " even if we won't be in the same alliance, it doesn't mean i won't help you when needed" he said

" thanks" she said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ethan was finally showing is His weapon skills , his favourite was the sickle and quickly learnt how to use it.<p>

" Your not as useless as you though" Said Anya, standing behind him

" Well not everyone one is a super genius" He replied back

" It doesn't surprise me the dumb ones are the strong ones" she said

" well, I may be dumb but not Stupid" he said, not knowing what he said made him sound dumber

" Dumb is stupid" said Anya, quite confused

" fine, anyways what happen to your plan to join the careers has they lost two members" he said

" how about your plan to join a alliance" she said

" changed my mind" he said, twisting his sickle

" well why not we join I'm the brains and your the brawn, I think it will be a good match" she said

" deal" he said smirking

* * *

><p>Cedar and Bay, have both been doing survival for the last hour, learning poisinous plants and how to build a fire<p>

" I'm bored, can we please do some weapons" said bay

" Ok, this is too easy anyways" He said

" Well I'm going to axe, how about you" She said

" sword, as I probably won't ge a chance, when the careers stop there heated discussion" he said, knowing the only person that's is at sword is Ashley but he knows she wont try to make him feel uncomfortable

Cedar was about to go to sword when lisbath stopped in his way

" what do you want" he said quietly

" a alliance" she said, Ashley heard there conversation and knew that Lisabeth will get rejected once again

" No thanks" cedar said pushing her away

Lisabeth then saw Alec close by and saw that he was alone

" Don't even think about" he said still holding a trident and walked away

Cedar, was pretty impressed of his sword skills, but knew he wouldn't beat ashley or hunter.

* * *

><p>Alec knew it was time to approach Ashley after she finished sword<p>

" hey Ashley, can we talked for a second" he said, a bit nervous but feeling confient as she left the careers

" yeah sure" she said, knowing what he is going to say

" well I noticed, your not with the careers either and I was wondering if you want to allie" he said, he didn't just want to allie with Ashley because she was a career but was because he knew that will get along very well as they were quite alike

" yeah sure, do you want anyone else to join" she said

" yeah I was thinking that" he said

"How many" she said

" 2, Mabey you can pick one and I will, but we should do it tomorrow as the careers are to busy picking a leader, then training" he said quietly

" agree"

* * *

><p>Elaise has pretty much been at the first aid station to scared to talk to people, plus trying to hide from her district partner, who has been even more physco lately. She went to the trap making sation, but heard screaming and straight away knew who it was. Colossus was at the dummie section, but instead of using a weapon he was using his bare hands. Both Leon and Kitty were are at the same station as him<p>

" come one, probably not the best idea to be around him" Said leon

Colossus started going even more physco ripping the dummies to shreds, everyone look at him with fear in thier eyes even the careers

" what the hell are you looking at, if you don't quit staring I will rip you to half" he screamed so loud that everyone heard and then picked up the dummie and threw it towards Cedar, Ashley and Chase. Eventually the peackeepers came in so he could calm down, but it took a while

* * *

><p>The careers still haven't worked out who the leader was and tension grew high<p>

" Hunter, why isn't Ashley joining the careers" said Amethyst Now fuming that they lost another member

" She didn't want to, what's so bad about that" he said defensively

" well, we now lost 2 memebers" said amethyst

" calm down we can easily replace them, I think our biggest issues is who is going to be leader" said Sagitturius

Amethyst, Saggitturius and hunter all raised there hand

"now,how are you guys going to work it out" said lacey

" well, traditionally district 2 is better so I should be it" said hunter

" that's not fair, why not we change it" said Sagitturius

" by making a girl a leader" said amethyst

They started arguing for 10 minutes, letting all of the other tributes practise weapons

" Stop!" Said lacey, They all turned to her

" There's better ways to choose a leader" she said

" why not you picked then" said hunter

" yeah, that's fair, she is not from any of our districts, so why not you choose tomorrow so we can finally train, because we are finished soon" said Sagitturius

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Chase is helping Siena with bow and arrow, the only reason he is actually helping is so he might get someone wanted to be in alliance with him<p>

" no, no you pointing it toward you face, you have to point it towards the target" he said loudly, trying to get Cedar or Caleb'S attention who are at sword and Knives

" it's too hard, I'm going to the plant thing" she said

Chase noticed Ashley there " I'm going to" he said following her

If her mentor didn't tell her ashley would of skipped survival as she couldn't even tell the plants apart, she noticed Chase and Siena coming and felt better as she knew the air head probably wouldn't know what a plant is

"will you be fine on your own" chase said to Siena, she nodded hoping that chase can't hear her

She did the plant test

" congratulations, you have a 100% correct" said the trainer, Siena was happy that no one was around, but didint notice Ashley and chase were behind the pertends the bushes

" how the hell did she get 100%" whispered chase

" isn't she a air head" said Ashley

"must of been faking, this mean that she is a big threat" said chase

" it's only plants, Mabey everyone is good at it" said Ashley

" no, I noticed that rose, got 70% and she I from the plant district" said chase

* * *

><p>Meanwhile bay and cedar were particing climbing<p>

" Has lisabeth approached you" said cedar

"No, I heard from Caleb that she is only asking guys in her alliance" said bay

" she's a idiot, like most of the guys would join with there district partners or another alliance" he said

" so how about you, spoken to anyone today" she said

" kept to my self, I accidentally bashed into the kid from 11 and he tried to hit me with a stick" he said

" his like a less scarier version of Colossus" she said

" how about you know, spoken to anyone" he said

" A little to kitty but that's all" she said

Just then the bell for the end of training ended

**Author note: Hope of you like it, it was harder then I thought. like I said the tributes that didint have a big part will next chapters **

**Q1: At the moment who are the 3 biggest threats**

**Q2: 3 easy targets**

**Q3: Who do you think lacey will pick as leader of careers**

**Q4:Which 2 tributes do you think Ashley and Alec will pick to join there allaince**

**Q5: Do you the alliance with Anya and Ethan will work**

* * *

><p><strong>Alliances: <strong>

**Careers-**Amethyst(D1G) Sagittarius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Lacey(D4G)

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B)

**Alliance 2- **Rhea(D3G) Barry(D3B)

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Aliiance 5- **Prya(D12G) Blaze(D12B)

**Not yet in alliance/Alone- **Lisabeth(D6G) Caleb(D6B) Siena(D8G) Chase(D8B) Elaise(D9G) Colosuss(D9G) Kitty(D10G) Leon(D10B) Rose(D11G) Rowan(D11B)


	21. Training Day 2

**Author Note- Here is training day 2, which is technically the last day of training before scores, please keep voting in the poll**

* * *

><p>Once all tributes entered the Training centre everyone separated, with the careers staying in the middle waiting for lacey's decision. It didint take lacey long to choose the leader, and hopefully who ever she chose would not kill her until later<p>

" So what is it" said amethyst Agressivly, hoping that she is picked but if she isn't the careers will realise they made the wrong decision

" please don't hate me, but I choose" she paused

" Spit it out" said Sagitturius

" hunter" said Lacey

" yes" he said Cockily

"That's unfair" said Amthyst

" I didnt choose, so get over it" said hunter

" fine, but no rubbing it in" said Sagitturius under his breath

" I think we should get another member" said hunter

" well duh, because yours and Lacey's stupid district partners bailed" said Sagitturius

Hunter just death glared him

" Alec is not that bad, he just hates killing people" said lacey

" Like Ashley" said hunter

" fine, what ever, but who will join our alliance" said Sagitturius

The careers talked and made there decision hoping it won't backfire

* * *

><p>Meanwhile yesterday Barry and Rhea took different station and today are sharing what they learnt<p>

" So what do you want to go to" said barry

" Poisionous plants" said rhea

" are you good" he said

" got 89% correct" she said, rhea spent half the day there as it was pretty much empty

" that will do" he said joking, knowing that that he probably won't be as good

Rhea taught barry or she knew

" can we leave" he said

" yeah, why" she said

" That district 11 kid, creeps me out" he said, even though everyone knows that colossus is the Majour physco, Rowan is more of a silent guy with anger issues

" Yeah, I saw him try an attack cedar yesterday, but it wasn't as good as colossus meltdown" she said

" That was funny" he said, while they walked to fire building

" I wasn't that good at this" she said

" It's fine we will learn" he said, for the rest of the day Barry and rhea stayed at survival as the careers, we're finally taking over the weapons

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rose and Elaise were talking at the climbing wall<p>

" so, what is it like being colossus partner like" said rose

" bad, he threatens me every second and calls me stick" said elaise

" it's not you fault, it's hard having a disease like my sister used to have one" said rose

" I'm sorry" said Elaise

" it's fine, it made me stronger" said rose

" so how's you district partner, I heard that he is a way less insane version of colossus" said elaise

" by the looks of it not even close, but he hardly talks" said rose

" I guess we both have suckish partners" said Elaise

" and Caleb" said Rose pointing to Caleb and lisabeth

" Seriously leave me alone" said caleb

" why" Said lisabeth, caleb was seriously getting sick of his district partner and was so tempted to kill her in bloodbath

Back to Rose and elaise

"Mabey we should join if you want" said elaise, hoping not to get rejected

" I will love that" said Rose

* * *

><p>Ahley and alec were hanging around the obstacle course<p>

" So should be try" said alec

" yeah, who are you going to ask" said Ahley

" caleb, I was thinking of Ethan but there is something weird about him" said alec

"I Don't trust him " said Ashley, She over heard Ethan tell Anya, that he is going to target district 2 as Last year and the year before tributes killed, 2 of his firends and cousins

" how about you" said Alec

" Chase" said Ashley

" we meet back here " he said

Alec went to he knives sation where caleb was

" Hey alec" said caleb noticing him

" hi, you really good with throwing knives" said Alec

" Well I did some training, I'm also good at axe"said caleb, hoping that Alec Will ask to join him and Ashley as caleb knew they would be the second strongest and probably most loyal alliance

" That could come in handy, so you have any allies" said Alec

" No, couldn't find anyone strong enough, yet"said Caleb

"interesting, do you want to Join ours" said Alec

"yes" said Caleb, trying to not sound over the top

* * *

><p>Blaze and Prya have made up and have been at the same stations together, right now they are at spear<p>

"Keep missing it" said blaze

" There is no one here though" said prya

" Ashley is at mace which is a couple metres away" said blaze

" Fine, can't we just go to survival then" said prya

" fine, you go I will stay here as I haven't learnt a single weapon" said blaze

Prya went to shelter making while, blaze stayed at spear

He saw Lisabeth approaching and ran away, accidently bumping into Ashley

" I'm so sorry" he said nervously, even though she isn't a a career, he is still scared

" it's fine, just be careful you don't want to do that to Colosuss or the other careers" she said moving to another station

* * *

><p>After Ashley finished mace, she went other to chase<p>

" So bow and arrow" she said, Chase usually is a bit of a flirt, so he was happy that he can talk to a girl that will remeber is name

"Yeah, I used to hunt at home, shoot the bird, it dies and I do it again" he said smiling

" Thats skill, how long for" She said, knowing she made the right choice

" 7 years, how about you, what skills" he said

" My favourite is mace, but I can also use sword" she said

" So no long distance" he said

" Bow, is probably my best long distant but I wouldn't use it in the games" she said

" So I guess your not in the careers" he said

" No, it's seem that you have no allies" she said, slightly smirking

" no, unfortunately, I might have to go alone" he said

" Do you want join mine, alongside Alec and Caleb" she said

" Well if your asking" He said jokingly

" come one" she said, carefully pushing him

* * *

><p>Siena and Kitty have been at the raft building station<p>

" Your good at this" said kitty

" Can I trust you" said siena

" um, I guess" said kitty

" I'm not a complete air head, but that doesn't mean I am a genius" said siena

" wow, you have everyone fooled even the super genius's " said kitty. Siena still doesn't know that Ashley and Chase know

" So you have any allies" said Siena, hoping that she says no

" No, my district partner says he is going alone, so I lied and said I was" said kitty

" Do you want to join" said Siena, trusting that she won't stab her in the back

" That will be good" Said kitty, happy to have a allie

* * *

><p>The careers, finally go to see if they can get someone else to join<p>

" I said, to get a new allie but I don't trust this person" said Hunter

" Well we voted, 3-1, sorry leader your outvoted" said Amthyst cockily, still mad that she isn't a leader

" fine, you guys ask" said hunter, he really dislikes the 2 from 1 this year, he likes lacey a little better because she chose him as leader

They all went to the dummie area where colossus was. Other tributes will say the careers are crazy for getting him, but they are scared of him and feel safe to have him on thier side

" Hey colossus" said Sagitturius, he turned around and tried to look normal

" yeah" Said colossus

" Do you want to join the careers, please don't hit me" said Sagitturius running behind hunter

" What's your answer 9" said hunter, trying not to have fear in his eyes

" fine, i will join" said Colosuss

Lacey, Amethyst and Sagitturius walked off

" I have one condition" said hunter, stooping colossus in his tracks

" what is it" Said colossus trying not to sound annoyed

" You see that allaince near the sword sation" said hunter pointing to, Ashley, Alec, Caleb and Chase

" Yeah" said colossus

" Don't try and kill them" Hunter said Sternly

" fine" said colossus

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anya, was trying to teach Ethan survival<p>

" Can't I just let you do survival and I do the killing" he said

" Well, what happens if we split or I die" she said

" Fine" said ethan

" unless you want to join a bigger alliance" said Anya, pointing to Ashley's allaince

" I told you I don't trust district 2" said ethan

" seriosuly, she is one of the nicest here" said anya

" Still don't trust her" said Ethan, not knowing that Ashley felt the same

" Fine, so Are you going to target Ashley and Hunter" said Anya

" Not at bloodbath, but if they are alone I won't hesitate" said ethan

" Fine, I guess just us we are a threat" said Anya, slightly annoyed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cedar and Bay, have been doing sprint challenges<p>

" Shit" said cedar

" What is it" said bay

" Colossus joined the careers" Said cedar, Just like everyone he thinks the careers and Colossus are a deadly combination

" We have to avoid careers" said bay

" Do you think Ashley knows" said cedar

" I don't know, but I think her allaince will be safe because of hunter" said bay, while they were walking to axe

" True, hopefully that won't target us" said cedar

" Just wait a second" said bay, walking to Ashley and Alec

" Did you guys know that colossus joined careers" Said bay

" No, thanks for telling us" said Alec

Bay, walked away

" As long as hunter is alive we are safe" said Alec

Bay walked back to cedar

" Did they know" He said throwing axe

"No" said bay

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Caleb and Chase are walking up to there alliance<p>

" Colossus is in the careers" Said Ashley

" Shit, he is unpredictable" said Caleb

" And insane" said chase

" Caleb your partner is coming" Said Alec

" She is driving me crazy, I had to put a lock on my door" said Caleb

" Caleb, can I join your alliance" Said Lisabeth

Luckily for them the bell saying training is over rang

* * *

><p><strong>Auhtor note: Hope this chapter was okay<strong>

**Q1: top 2 Favourite Alliances**

**Q2: Least favourite Alliance**

**Q3: Which allaince do you think will fall apart first **

**Q4: Who do you think will die in bloodbath**

**Alliances-**

**Careers: **Amethyst(D1G) Sagitturius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Lacey(D4G) Colossus(D9B)

**Alliance 1: **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2: **Rhea(D3G) Barry(D3B)

**Alliance 3: **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4: **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5: **Prya(D12G) Blaze(D12B)

**Alliance 6: **Siena(D8G) Kitty(D10G)

**Alliance 7: **Elaise(D9G) Rose(D11G)

**Alone: **Lisabeth(D6G) Leon(D10B) Rowan( D11B)


	22. Private training sessionScores

**Author note: Here are the scores and private training sessions, sorry if your tribute didn't get the score you wanted, but I gave everyone except one tribute 5 or more**

**Private training sessions**

After days of training it was time for the tributes to show of there skills , this year gamemakers arn't just looking for 1 impressive weapon or survival skills but they want a variety, and are hoping to give out a few 11's

District 1- First Sagitturius, he walks in with confidence knowing that he will get a high score. He goes straight to sickle and chops the head of 5 dummies and doe same with the legs, arms and stomach. He sticks with sickle the whole time and after 15 minutes dummie parts are everywhere.

Amethyst comes in with the same confidence as Sagittirus, her goal is to get a higher score then hunter so then they have to put her as leader. She comes in and does speed challenges and gets a very quick time, she then goes and throws 10 knives and gets all of the bullseye, she goes to spear this time shooting 15 targets

District 2- Hunter comes in next and doesn't waste time, he goes in and uses a machete to attack 10 dummies, he then uses mace to do the same, and doesn't stop there and throws a few knifes to moving targets. The gamemakers couldn't keep track on him and when he left the dummies were all destroyed

Ashley, does similar to hunter but much quicker, she goes to sword and before the gamemakers cant note what she is doing, she is already at mace attacking more dummies, after that she runs to bow and shots the head, heart and stomach to 2 dummies Just like hunter, the dummies were all destroyed.

District 3- Barry next comes a little nervous hoping he gets a pretty good score he starts using bow and arrow getting 7 out of 12 targets, and then goes to sword fighting slowly slashing the heads off, he then goes to spear and gets 6 out of 10 targets

Rhea comes in shaking nervously, she first starts with climbing doing it reasonably well. She then goes to the dart section, using 5 darts hitting the shoulder, leg, arm and face. She then tries out knive throwing but Only gets 4 out of 10 on the heart

District 4- Alec next comes in, he wants to get more then a few careers. He goes in and uses trident to destroy 3 dummies and throws another 5 to the heart and head of the dummies, he then goes over to axe and throwing axe easily getting targets

Lacey comes in she first goes to poisonous plants, which the gamemakers were confused about, she then goes to climbing. She finally goes to bow and arrow, getting all on the target but never bull eyes

District 5- Ethan comes in and first was confused where everything was but then runs to sickle detroying 10 dummies, he then goes to machete and does the same, after 10 minutes her doesn't know what to do so he tries spear but only gets 3 out of 7 targets

Anya straight away goes to each survival section and quickly succeeds, for the last 5 minutes she goes to knife throwing getting mostly targets or bullseyes

District 6- Caleb Stays at throwing knifes getting almost every bullseyes on the arms, stomach and heart

Lisabeth comes in for the first time not crying she picks up a knife trying to take the arms and legs off but it takes her Atleast 10 minutes she then goes into the corner and starts crying

District 7-Cedar stays at axe Easily destroying 5 dummies, he then goes to throwing axe but didn't do as well as normal axe, he also goes to plant and climbing section

Bay quickly goes to the climbing area and quickly does it with good skills, she spends the last 10 minutes at throwing axes getting targets or bullseyes

District 8- Chase only sticks at bow and arrow, easily getting the arms and legs on the bullseyes but only getting target on the stomach, head and heart

Siena first goes to the poisonous plant station and gets all correct, she then goes to a wire weapon chopping the arms and legs off

District 9- Colossus goes straight to the dummies and starts ripping and destroying them With his bare hands and starts throwing the heads, arms and legs around the room, once he leaves the room is a mess with ripped dummy every where

Elaise Does a plant test and shelter building, she then uses scythe for the last 15 minutes not chopping the arms off but severely injuring it

District 10- Leon does a few speed challenges and gets the second highest time behind Amethyst and then starts hitting dummies with metal bats

Kitty spends most of her time at trap making and rope tying

District 11- Rowand spends most of the time Smashing dummies with clubs

Rose Does mostly speed and plant test, and a little bit of sickle

District 12- Blaze spends most of the time destroying dummies with short sword

Prya does mostly survival and a bit of dagger but struggles

**Scores**

**Sagittirus D1B- **9

**Amethyst D1G- **10

**Hunter D2B- **11

**Ashley D2G- **11

**Barry D3B- **8

**Rhea D3G- **6

**Alec D4B- **10

**Lacey D4G- **8

**Ethan D5B- **9

**Anya D5G- **8

**Caleb D6B- **9

**Lisabeth D6G- **2

**Cedar D7B- **9

**Bay D7G- **9

**Chase D8B- **8

**Siena D8G- **7

**Colossus D9B- **11

**Elaise D9G- **5

**Leon D10B- **6

**Kitty D10G- **5

**Rowan D11B- **6

**Rose D11G- **5

**Blaze D12B- **8

**Prya D12G- **5

**Author note- Once again I'm sorry if you didn't get the score you wanted but if you tribute didn't get 10 or 11 it doesn't mean they are out of the running any tribute can win no matter what there score is**

**Q1: Now you know the score biggest threat( they don't have to have the highest score)**

**Q2: which tributes do you see being in the final 6**

**Q3: Out of the tributes who scored under 8 who is the biggest threat **


	23. Interviews District 1 to 4

**Author note: Here is the first part of interviews, I wasn't actually going to do interviews but I changed my mind, so as I didn't have any interview questions on my form, I'm going to try and think how each tribute will react, I won't mention outfits though. The interviews were quite hard to write so sorry if it is bad. I will put the poll results on the bottom of this page but i won't close the poll until Middle of the games**

* * *

><p>The host Senim went on stage<p>

" Welcome Panem to the 56th hunger games interviews"

The crowd roared

" This year with have interesting tributes and may I say a talented bunch with more then half getting more then a score of 8" said Senim

* * *

><p>" First let's welcome from district 1 Amthyst"<p>

The crowd started cheering, Amthyst walked up with confidence, enjoying the fame she is getting

" Welcome Amthyst" He said

" Thankyou semin" she said happily with confidence

" Well Amthyst you got a 10 in training, how do you feel" he said

" I'm proud of my self that I got a high score, but I wish I could of gotten a higher score then hunter and get rid of that cocky smirk of his face" she said happily

The crowd cheered even louder

" Is there some rivalry here" said semin interested

" I wouldnt call it rivalry Mabey I will call it a quiet rivalry, but that's all I'm giving away for now" she said smirking

" Okay if you say so. So you have been training for 11 years, do you think that will make you better then the rest" Said semin

" Well I think I much better then the outer districts, I think that I'm better trained then the careers to" she said cockily

The crowd cheered, loving her confidence

" Even though both Hunter and Ashley got a higher score then you" said semin

" Well Ashley isn't in the careers and hunter is just full of himself so i think I am and I don't care if they target me in the games, because if they do they will regret and that goes for all the tributes " she said

" I love how honest your being, final Question what do you think your biggest skill is" she said

" Well obviously weapons and fighting but I am driven and in it to win and I will try at no cost" she said

" Well Thankyou Amthyst this has been a pleasure" said semin

* * *

><p>" Now our final tribute from district 1 Sagittarius"<p>

Sagittarius comes in with a bit of confidnece

" Welcome" said semin

" Thankyou" Said Sagittarius

" Now the Capitol are quite confused on you, you can be cocky but then quiet and reserved which is the real you" said semin

" I really don't want to answer that no one knows me and I don't want people to think they do so please drop it" Sagittarius said with anger in is voice

Senim and the crowd looked taken back about his comment

" um okay, So you have the second lowest score in the careers, how do you feel about that" said senim hoping Sagittarius won't get angry again

" Well I just tried my hardest I don't care about the scores of other tributes and I just hope, my skill and determination will make me go far" he said

"nice, so the careers seem to have a bit of a crack before the games even started do you think they will break off early" said semin

" I think it will be a stupid move for those two tributes to turn on eachother, we are the biggest allaince even though we lost two members and I think we should stick together Atleast half way" said Sagittarius with a serious expression on his face

" Well Thankyou Sagittarius it has been wonderful" Said semin

* * *

><p>" Let's welcome Hunter" said Senim<p>

" Thankyou" hunter said sitting down

" We have a bit to talk about now let's start with Amthyst is there a silent rivalry" said senim

" No, I think she is just jealous that I am leader and she is not, but like Sagittiarius was saying I think it will be a bad move for us to break off early especially as there are 3 other strong allainces" said hunter

" Good answer, now let's talk about Ashley you two are bestfriends why did you let her go into another alliance so easy" said semin

" I think it the safest choice, the careers are already rocky, plus the allaince she is in is strong and her and alec are getting close, so I think it is a better decision" said hunter, the crowd loved how in true he was being and cheered even louder

" You got a 11 in training, were you surpirsed" said semin

" Not really I would of wanted a 12 though" he said, getting cocky now

The crowd laughed and cheered

" Final question in your training session you used 3 weapons, which is your favourite" said semin

" Mace, because it is more satisfying to use when killing" he said

Semin chuckled" Well Thankyou hunter"

* * *

><p>" Next welcome ashley"<p>

Ashley walked up looking a bit uncomfortable infront of the crowd

" Now all of us want to know why did you leave the careers, especially as hunter is in the careers" Said semin

" Well the careers were already fighting about the leadership and I thought it was the safest choice, but other then that I don't really want to talk about it if it is ok" She said

" That's fine only answer with what you are confident with" He said happy that she didn't get angry like Sagittairus

" Now, the captiol are wondering is there anything going on between you and Alec as you straight away connected" said semin

The crowd were excited to hear her answer

" I really don't know I guess we are alike and are getting along well but that's all I think, plus it is the hunger games and only one person comes out" she said with a bit of confusion

" Just like hunter you got a 11 were you surprised" he said

" I was actually, I just tried my hardest I'm surpirsed that I beat some of the tributes like the other careers or the twins" she said, the crowd loving how she is a uncocky careers as they are more popular in the capitol

" Final question, out of all the tributes apart from the careers who is you biggest threat" he said

" Hands down Ethan" she said quickly

" why" said semin

" I think he is sketchy and plus I heard him say that he wants to target district 2 has they killed his firends and cousins before" she said, the crowd excitedly gasping

" Well unfortunely the time is up, Thankyou ashley" said semin, while the crowd was cheering

* * *

><p>"Now let's welcome Barry"<p>

Barry walked up strongly

" Now you Volunteered for the games, To protect rhea is that right" said semin

" yes that's correct, I have a disease which means I only have a few years to live and I wanted to protect my sisters best friend" said barry

The crowd cheered loving how he would risk his life

" So that means you don't care if you die" said semin

" As long as rhea wins I don't care" says barry

" Now do you have any juicy informations that you heard about any tribute you would like to reveal" says semin

" unlike ashley I don't sorry" he said

" Dont worry I was joking" semin said being a bit embarrassed

" Now you got a 8 how do you feel" said semin

" I am really proud of my score, I thought I would get lower actually so I am happy with that" he said

" Final questions what alliance do you think are the biggest threats " said semin

" well I think everyone will think the careers, especially with colossus in it, but I also find the allaince with the twins, the 2 from 5 epically with Ethan and Ashleys allaince just as threatening as the careers" he said

" Well Thankyou barry" said Semin

* * *

><p>"Let's welcome rhea"<p>

Rhea walked up a but shy and nervous

" Now Rhea how do you feel about barry volunteering for you" said semin

" I am really Grateful, that he volunteered but I still don't want him to die" she said shyly

" It will be interesting to see, you got a 6 in training how do you feel" said Semin

" I thought I would get much lower, so I am proud of my score and I don't care if I didn't get a higher score then everyone else" she said, still being nervous

"what thing in the arena are you scared about the most" said semin

" Probably mutts, because they are usually unbeatable and very painful" she said

" final question are you going to be a fighter or hider" said semin

" Well I will probably follow Barry's lead, but I wouldnt want to fight" she said

" Thankyou rhea

* * *

><p>"Now let's welcome Alec"<p>

Alec walked up but looked very nervous infront on the crowd and started fidgeting with his fingers

" Now your a bit of a mystery, why did you leave the careers" said semin

Alec knew that he will ask this question

" I also don't feel comfortable answering the question" he said

" but you have trained" said semin

" yes, I have" he said

" now, as we didn't get a proper answer from ashley do you have any imformation" said semin once again the crowd excited to hear

" Just like ashley said we get along, and I would say we are friends but it is the hunger games" he said

" I guess, we will find out, now you have a score of 10 are you proud" said semin

" yes I am, didn't expect anything higherand I am happy with my score" he said

" final question, who do think will be the first to crack in the career allaince" said semin

" I think Amthyst will do something to annoy hunter and they will start, I think lacey will just be a pain to all of them" he said, finally saying how he feels about his district partner

The crowd excitedly cheer about to hear his thought

" Thankyou alec"

* * *

><p>" Now it's Lacey"<p>

Lacey walked up happily

"now lacey, we Just heard what alec thought of you what is your thoughts of him" said semin

"well semin, I wasn't actually going to announce this but I have some imformation that answers the first question you asked him" she said

"Well come one tell us" said semin excitedly

"The reason why he isn't in the careers is that he has been lying about his love for the games, he hates the games and sworn not to kill anyone, so Im talking to all the tributes here if you want an easy target alec is the one"

" Wow that is amazing imformation, now you have the lowest score out of all the careers, how do you feel" said semin

" I am a little disappointed because I believe that I could of done much better, but I will have to redeem myself in the games"

" Final question, who is your biggest threat" said semin

" I would say alec, but I think colossus" she said

" thank you Lacey"

**Author note:**

**I hope the interviews aren't horrible**

**Q1: Who had the best interview**

**Q2: Who do you think made enemies with another tribute**

**Q3: Any interview that surpirsed you**

**Poll results(I will close poll in middle of the games so keep voting) **

**6 votes: **Cedar(D7B)

**5 votes: **Anya(D5G)

**4 votes: **Amthyst(D1G) Ashley(D2G)

**2 votes: **Saggitarius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Rhea(D3G) Lisabeth(D6G) Bay(D7G) Colossus(D9B)

**1 vote: **Barry(D3B) Alec(D4B) Lacey(D4G) Ethan(D5B) Caleb(D6B) Elaise (D9G)


	24. Interviews District 5 to 8

**Author note: Here is the second section of the interviews, it is a bit shorter then the first but I hope it is good, please keep voting in the poll on my profile. By the way after I do all the interviews I'm going to have a chapter which mentions what some of the other tributes feel while watching others**

"Welcome back panem" said semin

The crowd cheered excited as there as been a bit of controversy

* * *

><p>" Now let's welcome Ethan" said semin<p>

Ethan walked up with a blank expression

" Now let's start with Ashley what are your thoughts on what she said" said semis

" Well, I think it was a smart move, but all I'm saying if she wants to play dirty so would I" he said, which got the crowd excited, he still didn't reveal the main reason why he really wants to target her and won't until the games.

" What do you mean" said semin

" Well, She put a target on my back, so I going to do the same by saying she is Reluntant to kill and probably also didn't want to compete, which means I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I declare war" he said

The crowd got even more excited

" We can't wait to watch, now you got a score of 9 are you happy with that" said semin

" yes, I am but I still don't get the scoring system" he said

The crowd laughed

" it wasn't a joke" he said with confusion

" Final question how do you think the allaince with you and Anya will go" said semin

" Good, I think it is helpful having a genius on my side" he said

" Thankyou Ethan"

* * *

><p>" Welcome Anya"<p>

Anya walked up with slight confidence

" Now you have been watching the interviews, how do you feel about the controversy" he said

" I love it, it makes the games more interesting, as you have 2 career that obviously won't get along, Then there's Alec and lacey, Alec saying his thoughts of lacey and then lacey revealing his secret, which honestly I think was a stupid move on her part, then you got Ashley and Ethan that both are strong but not that bright" The crowd started laughing

" but I am excited to see what they will do to eachother" she said

" Now you are known to be a genius can you explain" said semin

" I wouldn't call myself a genius, I have been Living in the victors village and watching the games so I have quiet a few stargerties, that I won't reveal, but one thing is that I will always try to be one step ahead" she said

" how do you think you and Ethan will work together" said semin

" Well even though he can be a complete idiot, he is very strong and even though we argue we do work well together" She said

" Final question will you just play the brains or will you fight" said semin

"I'm not going to reveal much but all I say is both" she said

" Thankyou Anya"

* * *

><p>" Let's welcome caleb"<p>

Caleb walked up happily

" Now everyone wants to know where do you get your knife throwing skills" semin said, Caleb didn't want to answer as the captiol didn't know only the peackeepers in his district did

" I did a lot of throwing at home and I guess I pertended I had a object in my hand when I was throwing knifes" he said, reluntantly

" that's talent, now you got your place in a strong allaince how do you think you guys will do in team work" said semin

" really well, at the moment there is no cracks, we all get along well, each have different weapon skills and I hope it will be like that it the arena" he said

" now let's talk about your Relastionship with your district partner, the Capitol did a survey and you two were 3rd last" said semin

" Well we are both different, I'm determined and she is a baby and I don't care if that makes her target me because as I know of she doesn't have any dirt on me" he said

The crowd cheered

" love it, unfortunely we are out of time, thank you Caleb

* * *

><p>"Welcome Lisabeth"<p>

Lisabeth walked up with a blank expression, she is trying not to be emotional she has a plan to make everyone think her emotions were a lie even though they arn't she doesn't want to seem weak

" Now Lisabeth, your know as a emotional wreck is that true""said Semin

Lisabeth tries not to cry" it was all a lie...I want to...seem weak...but I'm not" she said voice shaking

" interesting, so the score of 2 was a lie" said semin

nodded, while closing her eyes

" what is your biggest strength" said semin

" probably speed, I was one of the fastest in my districts" she said

" Final question, thoughts on Caleb" said semin

" I think he is a ignorant jerk" said Lisabeth, the crowd didn't cheer they knew lisabeth wasnt honest In her interview

" Well thank you Lisabeth"

* * *

><p>Semin started talking" Now that we are half way we are changing up the order, it will now be girl, boy" The crowd cheered, as it was the first time they ever did this<p>

" Let's welcome Bay" said semin

Bay walked up confidently

" Now bay we all want to know are you going to die for cedar or is he going to die for you" said semin

" Well, we both want eachother to win and we always argue about it, so we would just have to see how the games turn out" She said

" We will be, now you got a 9 in training are you proud" said semin

" Yes I just gave 100% and I am proud of my score" she said

" Now have you and cedar made any rivals like a few other tributes" said semin

" Thankfully not, we just have been staying in the background and hardly been talking to anyone "she said

" Now final question biggest threat" Said semin

" I am stuck bettween hunter and colossus but there Is no way I'm targeting them" she said hoping that she didn't put a target on her back" she said

" Thankyou bay" said semin

* * *

><p>"Now let's welcome Bay's other half Cedar"<p>

Cedar walked a bit more shyly then bay

" Now,i asked bay a similar question, what will happen if you two make final 2" said semin

"That would be difficult, both of us want the other to win, so I don't know what will happen but I really want her to win" he said

" interesting, you also have a 9 in training how do you feel" said semin

" I am really happy I though I would get a 7 or 8, so a 9 is really good" he said

" Do you you have better weapon or survival skills" said semin

" difficult, I have been working with axe for a while, but I also have resonable survival skills, so I would have to call it a tie" he said

"final question who is your biggest threat" said semin

" I would have to say Ashley, because she seems a bit of a dark horse, but thats all I'm saying" he said

" Thankyou Cedar"

* * *

><p>" Let's welcome Siena"<p>

Siena once again started to play her dumb act

" Now, you have been known as a air head, is that true" said semin

" I don't know, I get distracted easily but I do have a head so I don't think I am a air head" the crowd laughed

" Now you got a 7 in training, how did you get that" said semin

" I don't know, I just did stuff that was in there" she said, the crowd still laughing

" So how is your Relastionship with chase" said semin

" Who's chase" the crowd laughed again, thinking that she is joking

" your district partner" said semin

" Yeah, good we don't hate each other I think" she said

" Final,question you made a alliance with kitty how do you think that will go" said semin

" good, we get along hopefully we last" she said

" Thank you siena" said semin

* * *

><p>"Let's welcome chase"<p>

Chase walked up enjoying the cheers

"Now we heard you do a bit of hunting at home, is that true" said semin

Chase didint know if this was a trick question or not

" A bit, but legally" he said hoping semin will drop it

" Now you also go in a strong allaince, how did you do that" said semin

" with my charm" he said, the crowd laughed

" love it, now you got a 8 in training are you happy with that" said semin

" yes, I didn't expect anything higher, so I am happy" he said

" We want to know out of all the tributes who do you think will target you first" said semin

" Tough question, well I think colossus mostly because he will go for anyone he sees" he said

" we are out of time, Thankyou chase"

**Author note: I hope that was good**

**Same questions as last time**

**Q1: Who had the best interview**

**Q2: Who do you think made enimies with another tribute**

**Q3: Any interview that surpirsed you**


	25. Interview District 9 to 12

**Author note: Here is the final interviews please keep voting in the poll**

" Everyone welcome Elaise" said semin

Elaise walked up biting her lip, nervous that semin is going to ask about her disease

"Now you got a score of 5 are you happy" said semin

" yes, I thougth I would get the lowest score, but I don't think the score matter" she said

" love your positivity, now how do you feel towards colossus" said semin

" Well, I think he just expresses himself by being insane but I won't judge him because no one is perfect" she said

" good answer, how do you feel towards you alliance with rose" said semin

" Good, we may not be careers, have boys in our alliance or be big but we have loyality, so I think we will do well" said elaise

" final question, most threatening alliance" said semin

" Well the careers are threatening especially with colossus, but I think Ashley,Alec,caleb and chase because they have the strength and loyality but there is also bay and cedar to watch out for" she said

" Thankyou elaise

* * *

><p>" Now let's welcome colossus"<p>

Colossus walked up death glaring the crowd

" now colossus you got a 11 how do you feel" said semin, nervous as colossus keeps glaring at him

" Well I got the highest score, even though I'm tied with the idiots from 2 but I am happy" he said, trying to control his anger

" How did you do to get a 11" said semin

" Ripped dummies with my hands, which is the way I'm going to kill so don't mess with me tributes" he said pratically screaming

The crowd had a nervous look on there face

" Now your in the careers, why" said semin

" I need an allaince, I think it is good to be with a group of killers but I won't betray them but I just can't wait to use the others as stepping stones to my victory " he said,

" Who is your biggest threat" said semin

" I think the geniuses like barry, Anya even Amthyst because they might find a way to outsmart me" he said

" Final question, what is you goal for the games"

" To kill has much tributes as possible by using my hands and ripping there bodies to shreds "he said, semin and the crowd stare at him in disturbance

" ok, Thankyou Colossus"

* * *

><p>"Welcome kitty"<p>

Kitty walked up looking happy

"Now you have been sticking in the background, do you regret you desicion" said semin

"No, I think it's better to go into the games without an enemy and Mabey a little bit forgotten by other tributes" she said

" But you did end up making a allie, how did that happen" said semin

" well I guess we both wanted allies, everyone else found a group and we get along" she said

" Are you proud of your score" said semin

" Even though it's second lowest, I thought I would get lower so I am really happy with that score, because I don't think everyone needs an 11 to win" she said

"Final question, your biggest threat" said semin

" this is difficult Mabey one of the careers, I can't really tell" she said

" Thankyou kitty"

* * *

><p>" Let's welcome Leon"<p>

Leon walked up with no emotion

"Now you have no allies, why did you choose to go alone" said semin

" I think it is safer, allies will betray eachother and even though having allies will be good in the start I think it's better to be alone" he said

"Now you have a score of 6 are you proud" said semin

" I guess, it isn't the best score but I'm still happy" he said

" Will you try and kill" said semin

"Only if my life is in danger" he said

"Final question, which career do you think will fall first" said semin

" I really don't want to answer that" he said

"ok, Thankyou leon

* * *

><p>" Welcome rose"<p>

Rose walked up nervously

"Now, your one of our youngest tributes, does that make you more nervous" said semin

" Of course I am nervous but I don't think age is a factor, I think all non career tributes are vunerable no matter the age" she said

"nice answer, now you got a allaince do you feel safer" said semin

" Even though it's a 2 person allaince I feel my safe then on my own but i also think it's better then a 5 person allaince" she said

"why is that" said semin slightly interested

"Because there are more people to worry about and people might turn on eachother" she said

"Final question you got a 5 are you happy or disappointed" said semin

"No I thought I would get lower so 5 is good" she said

"Thankyou rose"

* * *

><p>" Welcome Rowan"<p>

Rowan walked up looking at the ground

"Now your also a mystery can you explain" said semin

"No" he said

"um, ok why are you going alone and please answer this question" said semin

" I don't like people and I like being alone that's why it is better to be alone" he said

" that's understandable are your proud of your score of 6" said semin

"No I wanted higher, because Im sick of those careers thinking there better then others" he said

"Final question, will you target your district partner" said semin

"No, I may have ignored her because I hate socialising but I won't target her" he said

" Thankyou Rowan"

* * *

><p>" Welcome Prya"<p>

Prya walked up quickly

" Now everyone wants to know have you and blaze made up" said semin

" Yes, it was just a bit of a argument but all friends do that but we are good now" she said

" Now what do you think of your score" said semin

" Well I would of wanted higher but I'm happy with 5" she said

" Are you better a weapon skills or survival" said semin

" Probably survival because I think it is a bit more important but I'm ok at weapons" she said

"Final question, which allaince will split first" said semin

" Probably careers, just because of Amthyst and hunter but I never know " she said

" Thankyou Prya"

* * *

><p>" Welcome our last tribute blaze"<p>

Blaze walked up normaly

" Now you lukily made no enimies right" said semin

" correct, but it is a bit interesting having other tribute that are" he said

" Which enemies do you think will target eachother first" said semin

" Ashley and Ethan for sure" he said

" Now you have a 8 the same as a career are you proud" said semin

" I'm surpirsed I thought I would get a 5 or 6" he said

" Now are you going to target anyone" said semin

" only if it is nessecary" he said

" final question, are you better at survival or weapons" said sein

" weapons" he said

" Thankyou blaze"

"Thankyou panem" said semin

**Author note: Next chapter will be Tribute thoughts during interviews, then bloodbath**

**These Questions are for all 24 interviews**

**Q1: Top 3 best interviews**

**Q2: Top 3 worst interviews **

**Q3: Who will target who**

**Q4: Did your opinion of the tributes change **


	26. Thoughts while watching others interview

**Author note: This is a little bonus before bloodbath, but will have have a few pov's and will be short**

**The tributes with pov's in this chapter are Hunter's while and after watching** **Amethyst's**** interview,Amethyst's while and after watching hunters interview, Ashley's while and after watching Ethan's interview, Alec's while and after watching Lacey's interview, Ethan while and after watching Ashley's interview **

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter's pov D2B<strong>

I'm really interested to watch Ameythst interview, I knew she wasn't happy when I became leader and she didn't. Semin just asked her is she is proud of her score of 10 and she said she wanted a 11 to wipe that smirk of my face then she said we have a silent rivalry, is she an idiot we have no rivalry she is clearly jealous that Im better then her, she is lucky that I won't kill her yet because if I do i know I do me or ashley won't be safe.

" how are you going to be in a allaince with her" Ashley quietly said so sagittiruius won't here

" I have no idea, but I can't leave it won't be safe for me or your alliance" I said

" But will you kill her later" she said

" Probably, but I won't be surprised if she is already dead" I said

I can't wait to reveal to panem how she is jealous of me

**Amethyst Pov D1G**

I hope hunter falls over or something but he doesn't. When he tells everyone I'm jealous of him I just want to kill him right now, I'm not jealous of him I think I'm more deserving, but I have to play nice.

" don't do anything stupid to him in the games" said Sagittirius who seriosuly blew his interview

" what ever" I say turning away from him

I just can't wait till i get my chance to shine in the games, hunter walks past me after his interview but says nothing coward

**Ethans pov D5B**

I am now not going to target hunter, thanks to Ashley he knows I wanted to target him so my number one tip is to avoid him but Ashley is going to regret revealing that, it's worst enough her stupid brother killed my cousin but now putting a target on my back. After her interview she tries to walk past to get to the area, but I stand infront of her

" What do you want" she said

" Smart play, hunter should Thankyou because i won't be targeting him anymore" I said quietly so I don't get to many watches

" Is that all" she said

" No, you better watch your back" I said

" If you knew what is better for you, you won't target me" she said

" Just watch my interview" I said, she just gave me a confused look then walked off.

**Ashleys pov D2G**

Im kind of confused but creeped out by Ethan's interview, how does he know I'm reluntant to kill, Atleast it didn't make as a big deal as Laceys reveal of alec but still I thought Ethan was a idiot. He probably will target me I have no idea what he meant by play dirty or has tricks up his sleeve but I know I probably will need injure him in bloodbath

" what the hell does Do you mean" I say when he approaches me again

" It's a simple game, you play and I play, you will pay and I will get my avengence" he says, I just stare completely confused and again creeped out

" That is probably the most stupid thing anyone has said" I said

" Again you will find out in the games" he says going to his spot

**Alec's pov-D4B**

I can't believe lacey will reveal my secret infront of everyone, I just said she was annoying and now she put a huge, huge target on my back and probably made my family hate me, I pull ashley to the back of the room we are in

" I can't believe she did that" I said, panicking

" calm down, even though she said that you won't targeted by everyone" she said

" You can't be sure, I'm just so mad" I said

" you can beat her easily" she said

" true, but we have to get out of that bloodbath quick tomorrow" I said

**Author note: Hope you like it, like I said a little of a bonus before the bloodbath which is finally going to be next chapter**


	27. Bloodbath

**Author: Finally up to the bloodbath, please keep going in the poll.**

The tributes enter the areana, all confused of the scenery, they are in a black room with 8 small entrances to stair cases going up. There are only 24 backpacks with each districts colour containing food, water and there favoruite weapon. The bags are placed in pairs, a few pairs the game makers out together for a show

"60 seconds"

Amythst is looking for her bag and first kill, hoping to get the highest kill count

"55 seconds"

Sagitturis finally gets his moment, he honestly doesn't want to kill too many tributes but sill will

"50 seconds"

Ashley wants to quickly get her bag and find her allaince, but got a bit nervous when the next closest bag to hers is Ethan's , she knows what she has to do

"45 seconds"

Hunter wants the clock to stop so he can go in and kill tributes, hoping ashley will be safe, he found his bag, he knows his first kill

"40 seconds"

Rhea is shaking hoping her and barry will survive the bloodbath

"35 seconds"

Barry was a bit nervous he wants rhea to be safe, but he was scared for himself as his bag is placed next to Lacey's

" 30 seconds"

Lacey was excited as it was her time to shine

" 25 seconds"

Alec quickly found his bag and now is looking for the safest exit for him and his allies

"20 seconds"

Anya, knows the safest way is in and out, but is a bit worried that Ethan will do something stupid as usual

"15 seconds"

A smile grew on Ethan's chance as Ashley's bag his the cloest to him, he will get his avengance

"12 seconds"

Lisabeth held back her tears, she was going to sprint get her bag, then leave

"11 seconds"

Caleb was happy that his bag was the closest to where his is now and hopes that him and his allies will be safe

"10 seconds"

Bay hopes her and cedar can get there bags then leave

" 9 seconds"

Cedar is just as nervous as bay, he won't let any tribute kill her

"8 seconds"

Siena just stares at the roof, she still wants to play her dumb act

"7 seconds"

Chase is happy when his bag is next to lisabeth he knows he is safe and just hopes his allies are to

"6 seconds"

Elaise was biting her lip, should she go to the bloodbath

"5 seconds"

Colossus is super bloodthirsty, he knows his kill and can't wait to get blood on his hands

" 4 seconds"

Kitty is hoping her and siena will be safe

" 3 seconds"

Leon and Rowan are both going Alone will that put them in jeopardy

" 2 seconds"

rose, Prya and blaze are just as scared

"1"

* * *

><p>Everyone runs off there pedestals lisabeth sprints to her bag and runs to the exit, Caleb quickly grabbed his bag and threw a knife that was he found it just missed cedar by a few inches<p>

" sorry, I wasn't targeting you" screamed caleb

" no problem I knew who you went for" said cedar running with bay to the exit

" Bullseye" he whispered under his breath when it hit Lisabeth in the back. He snuck to the exit and met chase behind the stair cover, waiting for Ashley And Alec

Rowan starts to run to the exit but didint realise hunter was behind him, before Rowan can react hunter brought his mace to his head

" Go to hell" said Rowan to hunter, just before he dropped

Hunter smiled proud of his first kill, while twisting is mace around

Ethan and Ashley became face to face, Ashley brought out her sword and swung at his head, Ethan quickly ducked and brought out his machete

" I thought you hated killing people" he said mockingly

"Anyone but you" she said, while they keep hitting each others weapons

Meanwhile Amethyst got jealous when she saw hunter get a kill, that she speared the closest person in the head Prya. Blaze got his bag and waited at the exit near where chase and Caleb are, he then saw pryas dead body and froze for a second then saw alec come and climbed up the stairs, still shocked on what he saw

Colosuss come running in pushing Atleast 5 tributes and getting in the way of Ethan and Ashley fighting. He then saw Elaise running to meet rose and grabbed her by the neck

" Say goodbye stick" he said, Elaise tried to run but colossus strong. He started choking her and with in 3 seconds she was as good as dead

Most of the tributes left or are hiding in the entrances, kitty starts sprinting by but got tripped by sagittirus

"sorry" he said, pushing his sickle in her stomach, happy that there are no other tributes

Back to the Ashley and Ethan, for the past 3 minutes they have been smashing there weapons around

" your pretty skilled" said Ashley, going for his stomach

" well, my anger makes me more skilled" he said, putting his weapon in his bag and tackling her to the ground, Ashley was shocked for a second but then they started to roll around until they bashed into a wall, Ethan gets on top of her and brings his machete out and goes for her neck, Ashley quickly puts her sword slightly on top of her neck trying to get his machete away

" Just give up" he screamed, pushing down as hard as he can

" No, you give up" she said, struggling to keep his machete down

" I need to get avenges" he said

" For what" she said, getting her sword away from her neck a little

" your brother killed my only family member left last year, and I'm going to avenge him by killing you" he said bringing his machete over his hand and brining it down, Ashley quickly reacts by pushing him on his head, instead of stabbing him, she smashed the back of the sword on his throat

" This ain't over" screamed ethan

" it's is for now" she screamed back, she ran and met her allaince at one of the entrances

" are you ok" said alec

" yeah, I'm fine, but we should get out of here" she said

Anya runs to Ethan without the careers seeing

" come on idiot" she said pulling him up

" I can't believe I didn't get my avenges" he said angrily

" your lucky, she didn't kill you" said Anya pulling him up the stairs

No one except the careers are left

" Only 5 dead" said hunter angrily

" There will be more it's only bloodbath" said Lacey, hunter just rolled his eyes angrily

**Deaths-**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Alliances: Bold means the tribute is dead and non bold means they are alive**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(1 kill) Sagittirus(D1B)(1 kill) Hunter(D2B)(1 kill) Lacey(D4B) Colossus(D9B)(1 kill)

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B)(1 kill) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2- **Rhea(D3G) Barry(D3B)

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- **Seina(D8G) **Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7- **Rose(D11G) **Elaise(D9G)(21st)**

**Alone- **Leon(D10B) **Lisabeth(D6G)(24th) Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Authore note: I'm so sorry if I killed your tribute. Next chapter will be the only non death chapter**

**Q1: Who are did you think wouldn't die in bloodbath**

**Q2: Who alive did you think would of died in bloodbath**

**Q3: Who do you think will be the next to die **


	28. Day 2- Discovering the levels

**Authore note: Here is day 2. Please keep voting in the poll**

* * *

><p>Ever since the bloodbath Bay and Cedar climbed up the levels<p>

" How many floors are there" Cedar complained

" Comeone we, can't stay in the stairs again, we need to get as high as possible" said bay

" The careers are at the courntopia, Ashley's allaince won't kills us and Anya and Ethan are in level 2" he said

" We need to hide out, just one more level" said bay

They enter level 9 the laser arena

" what the hell" said cedar

" It's may be a capitol game" said bay walking around

" wait there's a sign, laser tag arena" said cedar confused

" perfect we hide, here it's dark and we should be safe" said bay

" How about if we need water, one bottle won't be enough" said cedar

" we will work it out, unless you want to look at the levels"said bay

" I can't be bothered my legs are nearly broken" said cedar

They started to watch the anthem as they have no Idea who is dead

First it showed the Lisabeth both bay and cedar were relieved and not surpirsed that she is dead, Elaise followed next

" who is she" said cedar

" girl from 9 and the next girl is the girl from 10"said bay, Rowan and Prya followed

" I though Ethan would I died" said cedar

" I know, I thought I saw him fight ashley" said bay

" oh well, as long as no one finds as we are good" said cedar

* * *

><p>Ashley, Alec, Caleb and Chase made camp in level 3<p>

" why is it so dark in here" said ashley

" and why everything is glowing" said chase

" Atleast there is water" said Caleb, looking at the beach the beach area

" Hey guys, there is a store, that has things in it" said alec pointing to one of the stores

They walked in and it was filled with seat, tables, beach Gear and a cafe, filled with food and drinks

" It seems dodgy that the would have this" said ashley

" I agree, Mabey the beach water and the things we have in a bag are the only source" said Alec. Alec and chase looked around the stores while Ashley and Caleb went on to the beach

" Do you think the water is safe" said ashley

" I will check" said Caleb sticking his hand in the water

" Shit it's boling hot" He said, right after Ashley her hand in

" No it's ice cold" said ashley

" ok that is creepy" said caleb

Alec and chase kept walking around the store but none were open except the one they went to before

" Mabey the stuff in the other store is safe" said chase

Ashley and Caleb ran up to them

" the water is seriosuly wierd, it's boiling hot then ice cold" said Caleb

" Just like the stores only one is open" said alec

" So what do we do now" said chase

" Mabey stay here, until a tribute comes" said ashley

" good idea" said Alec

" How many other levels are there anyways" said caleb

Ashley walked to the door

" it says level 3 of 14" she said

" I wonder what the othe levels are then" said chase

* * *

><p>Anya and Ethan went to level 2<p>

" what the fuck is this place" said Ethan about the glow in the dark park and obsacle course

" I have no idea, but there is a good hiding spot way up there" said Anya, pointing to the top end of the obsacle course where there is a glowing wooden house

" I'm not climbing all up there, I still didn't get my kill" said Ethan

" Why not we hide up there for a few days then you can look for ashley as long as you want" said anya

" but.." Anya cut him off

" you either listen to me or I will give you to the careers, and I think hunter will be very happy to torture you" said anya

" Fine, but it's so dark how do we know how to get up there" said ethan

" There is torches on the wall genius" said Anya

They start claiming up the large ladder to the wooden obsacle course

" Before you say anything there is rope so we won't fall" said anya handing Ethan a piece of rope

" Can't we just stay here, it looks like the arena will always be dark" said Ethan

" we still are vunerable to others if we hide up there, we can sleep and be safe" said Anya

Anya quickly went throwght the obsacles but it took Ethan 5 minutes to get quater of the way

" Come on its easy, you just have to jump, climb and swing on ropes" said anya

" I dropped my torch" he said, embarrassly

" You idiot" said anya, running back and helping him

"thanks"said ethan

" You better be" said anya half joking

* * *

><p>The careers stayed at the courntopia and you could cut the tension with a knife<p>

" When we do something" said amethyst sick of sitting there doing nothing

" I agree, how arevwe careers if we sit here doing nothing" said sagittarius

" the bloodbath ended 5 hours ago, it's better to wait" said hunter

" I agree" said Lacey, hunter just smirked at her happy that she is always agreeingwith him

" fine, colossus what do you think" said amethyst

" hey wait up I'm leader, I make the decisions" said hunter raising his voice

" I'm with hunter on this one" said colossus, he doesn't actually care what they do but he doesn't want them to target him

" what ever" said amethyst pissed off and so was sagittarius

He followed her to inside of the Empty courntopia

" We should leave" said Saggitarius

" I know, but we should wait a few days" said amethyst

Lacey is hoping her Stragertie would work, get on hunters good side, so he will keep her safe as long as possible

" I think your a good leader" she said sitting close to him

" thanks" he mumble, he knows what lacey is doing but hopes that she might risk her life for him

**Author note: So if you tribute didnt appear in this chapter they certainly will next. I promise this is the one and only non death chapter. **

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath:**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Alliances: Bold means the tribute is dead and non bold means they are alive**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(1 kill) Sagittirus(D1B)(1 kill) Hunter(D2B)(1 kill) Lacey(D4B) Colossus(D9B)(1 kill)

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B)(1 kill) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2- **Rhea(D3G) Barry(D3B)

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- **Seina(D8G) **Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7- **Rose(D11G) **Elaise(D9G)(21st)**

**Alone- **Leon(D10B) **Lisabeth(D6G)(24th) Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**


	29. Day 3- Loss is unstoppable

**Author note: Please keep voting in the poll**

After the bloodbath blaze has been Alone and he doesn't know how to feel, he saw one of his friends get brutally murdered and he didn't do anything about, he almost feels that even if he didn't volunteer the same thing would of happend. Ever since he has been hiding in level the 5, even though it's freezing cold, he knows it's the safest spot to stay and he can get water using the matches in the bag. He hopes that the tributes will die down and he can stay at of the drama

* * *

><p>Siena is also alone after her allie got killed. For the first few days she had been staying in enterance spying on the careers, until she heard they were going hunting. She started to climb up the ladder trying to hear if it's empty, she avoided level two when she heard Anya and Ethan argue, she saw Ashley's allaince in level 3 and blaze in level 5. She then climbed up to level 10 when she saw the room was full of boxes. She knew that it's safer to leave them alone but knew the level was the perfect hiding spot. Rose found a hiding place in level 4 staying in a shack on the mountain, while leon was in level 14 not caring about it moving around<p>

* * *

><p>Rhea and barry have hidden in level 12<p>

" do you think any of the buildings are safe" said rhea

" let's look through the windows" said barry

They walked through seeing many empty builings, buildings with supplies and ones with mutts

"The empty ones must be safer, as their could be hidden mutts in supplie buildings" said barry

" you sure we will be hidden" said rhea

" I promise, our biggest threats wouldn't go this high" said barry

" How about if the careers go hunting" said rhea

" there idiots they won't check the buildings, anyways there hasn't been a death since bloodbath, who knows what's going on with them" said barry

The builing they were in was empty with a few neon lights but noting else

* * *

><p>The careers are getting restless especially Amethsyt and Saggitarius<p>

" Let's go hunting" said hunter, also getting bored, it's hates how some of the weaker tributes are still Alive

" Finally" said Amethyst, hunter just rolled is eyes

" We go in one pair and one group of 3 looking at the levels" said hunter

" Can I go with you" said Lacey getting close to him

" fine, whatever you 3 look at levels 5 to 9 and we will look at 10 to 14" said hunter

" What about the first 4 levels" said Saggitarius

" There will be more in the higher levels" said hunter

" your just saying that because you know Ashley is in one of the lower levels" said sgaittirius

" go near those levels and you will regret it" said hunter grabbing Saggitarius's neck

Lacey and Hunter went to level 12

" you look on the right and I look on the left" said hunter

" But isn't it safe to be toghter" said lacey

" Are you scared" said hunter raising an eyebrow

" no" said Lacey

* * *

><p>Meanwhile bay and cedar were still hiding in level 9 until they heard talking<p>

" shit careers, hide under the tram seats" said bay

" Why the hell is it so dark in here" said colossus

" Shut up" said Amystht

" I will until you stop being a dictator" said colossus

" There's no one here, let's go" said saggitarius, trying to say out of the drama

Bay and cedar saw them leave

" that was close" said cedar

* * *

><p>Barry and Rhea were still in the builing, until they heard a bang<p>

" what's that " said rhea

" Don't worry it must be from another level" said Barry, what they didn't know was lacey saw them through the window, she opened the door and got her bow ready

" Shit" said Barry, getting his spear and throwing in at her she easily ducked

" oh Come On you can do better then that" she said, pointing it a Barry but at the last second she pointed it at rhea and the arrow went through her heart

" Rhea" said Barry, sounding like he wanted to cry

" That's it" he said running to Lacey with his spear before she can react, he started to stab her stomach even after the cannon went. He saw hunter through the window and climbed through the chimney

Hunter walked in a smile appearing on his face when he saw the 2 dead bodies

" Thanks god she dead" he said under his breath about lacey

* * *

><p>The other careers were climbing up<p>

" I will check level 14, you guys check level 13" said colossus

When he climbed in

" Lockdown mode activated"

**Author note- So this was a shortish chapter, I will end a few with cliffhangers because it puts more excitement to the story**

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Alliances:**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(1 kill) Sagittirus(D1B)(1 kill) Hunter(D2B)(1 kill) Colossus(D9B)(1 kill) **Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B)(1 kill) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2- **Barry(D3B) **Rhea(D3G)(19th)**

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- **Seina(D8G) **Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7- **Rose(D11G) **Elaise(D9G)(21st)**

**Alone- **Leon(D10B) **Lisabeth(D6G)(24th) Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Which death surpirsed you the most**

**Q2: Who will die next chapter**


	30. Day 4- Lockdown mode is Activated

**Author note- Since I have heaps of free time and I am close to the end of this story, I have started a new one SYOT, as the year of power got deleted. My next SYOT is called'250th hunger games Enemy year' so please submit a pair**

Leon panicked when he heard about lockdown mode, he looks around and saw colossus, leon knows his dead. Leon tried to get out but it was no use, all the enterances were closed.

" It's not worth it" said colossus trying to grab Leon's neck. Leon brought out his bat and went for his head, but colossus snatched the bat from him and snapped it in half

" Your physco" said Leon, trying to move back from him

" I call my self insane, I'm happy to finally get more blood on my hands" said Colossus, grabbing his neck and punching his head 3 times.

Colossus went back to the courntopia to meet the other careers

" was that your kill" said hunter

" yeah, boy from 10, where's lacy"said colossus, he doesn't actually care where lacey is but wanted to fit in the careers

" Got killed" said hunter smirking

* * *

><p>Ethan and Anya were still in level 2<p>

" 3 cannons within 4 hours" said anya

" and none of them were my kill" said Ethan who is getting angry

" what did I say, wait one more day" said anya

" fine, but if that was her canon I'm blaming you" said ethan

" are you clueless it wouldn't be Ashley's canon" said anya

Just then the Amthem played

" I told you it was just rhea, lacey and leon" said anya

" fine" said ethan

" why do you badly want to kill her anyways" asked anya

" Her brother killed my cousin last year" said Ethan with no emotion at all

" and you want to avange his death by killing ashley" said anya

Ethan was about to replie when

" Shutdown mode in 10"

" what the fuck" said ethan

" Comeone, go through the door" said anya

" what was that" said Ethan, when the were climbing up the levels

" it doesn't matter, let's just find another door" said anya

They started climbing and went into level 7

" I'm not staying here" said Ethan, towards the volcano and lava lake

" We will for 1 day, then you can get you kill, is that a deal" said anya

" fine" he said, knowing he won't get his way

* * *

><p>Ashley,Alec, Caleb and chase are still on level 3 and have been staying on the sand, still sketchy of the cafe<p>

" Should be check out the water again" said caleb

" yeah" said Ashley Relunctanly

Caleb put his hand in the water and when he took his hand out it was blue

" what the hell" said caleb

" that looks like paint" said chase

" no one go near the water, it's dodgy" said alec

Caleb and chase went to the other side looking for soemthing to get the paint of Calebs hand, while Ashley and Alec stayed on the beach

" Do you think we would have to make a kill" said ashley

" I'm worried about that too, but we will be fine" said Alec. There friendship got closer since the games started, both ashley and Alec confining with eachother without feeling nervous

" it's not coming off" said caleb started to panic

" Don't worry, it will probably fade" said chase

" Shutdown mode in 10"

" go to the exit" said Alec, they started climbing when alec went in door 10, the other tried to followed when the enterance locked

" lockdown mode activated"

Seina got shocked and got even more scared when she saw alec. Alec tried to get out but couldn't and he knew the only way to get out is to kill Seina. Seina started to swing garrotte at his head, he easily ducked. He got his trident out

" I'm so sorry" he said, and pushed it into her head

"Lockdown mode Deactived"

The others ran in

" you killed her" said caleb

" had too" he said hating what he just did

" how did it feel" ashley said

" not good but as long as you don't get in that situation I don't care" said Alec

* * *

><p>The careers have been silent since thier hunting session<p>

" Yes another cannon" said Amethsyt

" who do you think it was" said Sagggittirus

"I'm hoping a big threat" said Amethyst smirking at hunter

Hunter is getting sick of the careers and he is waiting till the right moment to make a move, Colossus also wants to leave but he hides and so they won't kill him while he is asleep

" So when are we hunting next" said Saggitarius

" Tomorrow" said hunter

" why" said Amythyst

" Because we hunted today, we should wait" said hunter

" what ever" said Amythyst

"you can go by yourself, I couldn't care less" said hunter

" I will wait" she said, missing lacey

* * *

><p>Bay and Cedar were still in there same spot<p>

" Should we move" said cedar, still scared after seeing the careers

" I don't know, there was a canon an hour ago, Mabey there still out there" said bay

" are we running low on supplies" said cedar

" Um, we have enough for a few days, but...

" Shutdown mode in 10"

" what the hell is that" said cedar, bay just grabbed him by his arm and they went up the stairs

" that means we can't hide" said bay

They climbed into level 11, the level full of snakes

" we are not staying here" said cedar

"Why there just snakes" said bay

" piosonous snakes they can choke you to death" he said

" fine, but next level we are staying in it no matter what is in there"

They climbed into level 13

" Great" said cedar, talking about the acid pool

" as Long as we stay at the edge we are safe" said bay

**Author note: One thing I forgot to mention before is that if you sent in 2 tributes and One as died before final 15, your second tribute will make Atleast final 12**

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Alliances:**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(1 kill) Sagittirus(D1B)(1 kill) Hunter(D2B)(1 kill) Colossus(D9B)(2 kills) **Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B)(1 kill) Caleb(D6B)(1 kill) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2- **Barry(D3B)(1 kill) **Rhea(D3G)(19th)**

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7- **Rose(D11G) **Elaise(D9G)(21st)**

**Alone-Leon(D10B)(17th) ****Lisabeth(D6G)(24th) Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Death that surpirsed you the most**

**Q2: Who will be next to die**

**Q3: Out of all the careers, who will be next to die**


	31. Day 5- The betrayal happend

**Author note: Next chapter I will reveal the final poll results. This chapter was Shortish, but next chapter should be much longer**

Even since Rhea died barry, stayed in level 12, he couldn't deal with it. He felt like it was his fault, he is happy he avanged her death but was still depressed. He knew he had to leave some day and he will once more tributes died

"lockdown mode in 10"

" shit" he whispered under his breath, while sprinting to the door, he knew his Stragerty won't work and he doesn't know what to do. He runs to level 6 and gets shocked by all the water, he saw a snorkel at the door and went in, the captiol snorkels can make him stay in water and breath for a very long time, he found his new hiding place

* * *

><p>Blaze was running desperately low on supplies and decided to look at the other levels for some and climbed into level 4<p>

" Lockdown mode activated

" what the hell" he whispered in his breath

He walked a bit more and saw a shadow in the cave. Rose thought if she hid in the cave she will be okay, she didn't have any idea what lockdown mode was.

Blaze Knew he had to kill this person to escape, he didn't want to but knew he had to, he was happy that it was only one tributes do he didnt have to fight a threat

Rose heard soemone approached and saw blaze, she stood frozen and when she saw the guilt and hurt on his face she knew that he was going to kill her, he Approached her so she can't run away

" I'm sorry" he said getting his short sword out

" please don't, what's the point of killing a weakling when there are still Majour threats out there" Rose begged

" I'm sorry it's the only way I can escape" said blaze, rose got her sickle from the ground and stabbed his leg

" fuck" he said, rose tried to run but he was too quick and the dagger entered her heart.

Blazes leg wasn't that bad, but he was happy when he found that Rose had a first aid kit

* * *

><p>Bay and cedar were still in the ropes level<p>

" I don't like this place it's creepy" said cedar

" would you rather be here and brutally murdered by a career" said bay, just then a cannon went

" who do you think it is" said cedar

" I hope it is a career or someone from Ashley's allaince, there allainces are still way too big" said bay

" True, I just hope one of the careers kill eachother" said cedar

Just the a bundle of supplies came up on the other of the rope course

" look, we need those supplies" said bay

" we have enough" said cedar clearly scared of the ropes and acid pool

" That will only last us a day, this has heaps of water, food and first aid supplies, I will go by myself if your to scared" said bay

Cedar looked at the ground thinking

" I will" he said looking up, when he realised bay was half way there

" wait up" he said, jumping from rope to rope and actually found it easy

" this stuff is amazing hurry up" said bay, who made it to the end

He jumped on the final rope and nearly lost his footing , but forced him self to where bay was

* * *

><p>Ever since his kill alec has be quiet and disappointed in himself<p>

" Hey it's not your fault" said Ashley sitting next to him

" Yeah it is, I let the games change me" said Alec, facing her

" Your still who you are, you just chose to protect your self" said Ashley

" I know, I just feel guilty" he said

" did she try and kill you" she said seriosuly

" yeah" he muttered

" so its not like she didn't fight, your still who you are and you deserve to win, as the Capitol needs a victor like you" she said

" no, I don't want to win, I want you to"he said, hugging her as he knew it was a good moment and he started to get feelings for her, for the first few seconds Ashley was tense then felt comfortable

" shut down mode in 10"

" guys come on" said caleb

They ran out of the door

" That thing is getting annoying" said chase

They went into door 8

" What is this" said Ashley towards the chess game

" Let's go to another one" said alec

" Tributes you cannot leave until you have completed the chess game"

" fuck that" said caleb

* * *

><p>The careers are splitting apart and for the past hour Hunger and Amethyst have been arguing<p>

" come on" said Saggitarius grabbing her arm, to go to the end on the room, hunter followed when they weren't looking and hid behind the covering for the stairs

" I'm doing it tonight" said Amethyst, hunter listened closely

" I think it's a good idea, if we get rid of hunter, it will be easier to kill colossus" said Saggitarius

Hunter smirked, he won't go down this easily

**4 hours later **

Colossus also wasn't happy and he knew the safest thing was to leave, he wanted to kill someone but saw that Amethsyt was half asleep

" go to hell morons" he said,while making his way to level 2

Amethyst Took her Spear out and crawled to hunter when she was about to stab his heart, he opens his eyes and punched her nose

" Fuck you, you always Reck my plans" said Amethsyt Getting up and getting another spear, hunter did the same and got his mace. Saggitarius was fast asleep he didn't know what was going on on.

They each wanted to kill eachother quickly and swung there weapons at the same time

"boom"

**Author note:**

**Sorry I really wanted to do that cliffhanger**

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Dagger in heart By Blaze D12B**

**14th: ?**

**Alliances:**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(1 kill) Sagittirus(D1B)(1 kill) Hunter(D2B)(1 kill) **Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B)(1 kill) Caleb(D6B)(1 kill) Chase(D8B)

**Alliance 2- **Barry(D3B)(1 kill) **Rhea(D3G)(19th)**

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) Ethan(D5B)

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B)(1 kill) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone-** Colossus(D9B)(2 kills)

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Who do you think that cannon was for**

**Q2: Who do you think will be the next 4 to die**


	32. Day 6- Battle round 2

**Author note: **I** will reveal the results at the bottom of the pag**e

"boom"

Amethyst was able to duck hunters mace, but hunter wasn't so lucky her spear entered his heart, she walked over to Sagittarius

" wake up" she said shaking him

" You killed him" he said smiling

" Yep, now it's your turn" she said

" I will go now" he said, getting his sickle

" Wait, do you know where Colossus went" said Saggitarius

" Don't know, don't care" said Amethyst, Saggitarius just shrugged

* * *

><p>Ashley, Alec, Chase and Caleb are still working out what to do, when I cannon went<p>

" shit, i wish we could know who died, but no it's the stupid morning" said caleb

" I wonder who it is" said Ashley slightly worried it's hunter

" Don't worry it won't be him" said Alec, putting his hand on her shoulder

" Okay, who knows how to play chess" said ashley

" I use to watch my brothers play it all the time" said alec

" do you know the rules" said chase

" yeah with this game, all you guys need to do is move from each square, but avoid the danger squares and the chess pieces" said alec

" Ok" said caleb, This game was harder then it sounds not only does it have notable danger squares, but even a clear square could turn into a danger square

" Caleb, go left then off the board" said alec

" That was stupid and easy" said caleb, both chase and ashley were 2 steps away

" ok, ashley you in a dangerous spot, you can't go forward or to the right off the board , I have to say go left" said Alec

She nodded Relunctancy, she stepped on the square when

" Ashley" said chase pushing her of the square and jumping on it his self, before anyone can realise what happend, a knife fell on chases head

"it's my fault, it should of been me" said Ashley, trying to hold it to together

" no, I should of thought it through blame me" said Alec

" It's no ones fault, its the fucking Capitol and it's stupid chess game" said caleb screaming loudly

* * *

><p>Saggitarius was looking everywhere, he knew if he didn't get this kill Amethyst will kill him. He finally found the level. Amethsyt always wanted to get rid of 2 now she's got rid of hunter, he has to get rid of ashley, which he thinks would proabably we easy as he watched her let Ethan go in the bloodbath. When alec and Caleb were facing the other way he ran in and flipped her to the ground, he didn't get a chance to get his sickle out as caleb pulled him of, slighly choking him<p>

" You two go" said caleb

" No" said ashley

" please" said caleb, alec grabbed her arm and they ran out

" Lockdown mode activated"

Caleb pushed him away

" fuck you, now Amethyst will hate me" said Saggitarius

" why do you need to kill Ashley so bad, wouldn't hunter be on to you" said caleb

" hunters dead" said Saggitairus smirking

Caleb got his knifes put and threw one which slightly grazed Saggitarius's arm

" your going to pay 6" said Saggitarius completely forgetting about who the real him was

He charged out caleb, who ducked out of the way and tried to throw another knife , but was much harder in short distance.

" That's not going to help you" said Saggitarius going for Calebs head

Caleb, ducked just in time and kept moving back to try and throw knifes, at that moment he only had 1 knife left

" your stuck now" said Saggitarius slighly chuckling and charging at him, Caleb threw his knife which landing in Saggitarius wrist, but when caleb tried to duck the sickle slashed his neck.

"Lockdown mode deactivated" saggatrius ran out, hoping hoping that Amethyst won't hate him.

Alec and Ashley went into

" It's my fault again" said ashley

" Hey, your being too hard on yourself caleb, he saved you because he wanted you to last longer, it's not your fault at all" said Alec

"Shut down mode in 10"

" not again" said Ashley while they ran out

* * *

><p>Ethan has been very impatient the past few hourse<p>

" can I go now" said Ethan

" I said you can go whenever you want" said anya

" You didn't say that" he said smashing rocks on the ground

" Well you can now, but don't get yourself killed" said anya

" I won't, would you be upset if I die" he said flirty like

" no, I just need an allie" said anya rolling her eyes

Ethan went into level 12

" lockdown mode activated" he smiled

Ashley and alec went to go into level 12 but when ashley entered alec got cut off by lockdown mode, Ashley went in and saw Ethan approaching

" I guess there's no running away now" said Ethan putting his machete away

" I didn't run" said ashley

" it doesn't matter, I would get my avanges" said ethan

" then where's your weapon" said ashley

" I'm not using one, so put yours away" said ethan

" no" said Ashley

" PUT IT AWAY" he said shouting as loud as possible,she did what he said, clearly Intimidated

" what's the point of this" said Ashley

" I know you hate killing, but you would need to try in this situation, your way more experienced in weapons then me and I think you should give me a chance and that's at physical fights" said ethan

Before she could speak, he charged at her she got out of the way and punched his jaw, he tackled her to the ground. Ethan go on top of ashley and tried to smash her head, she was able to kick him off and got her sword out

" I'm not not playing fair this isn't a game" she said

" fine" said Ethan getting his machete, Ashley swung her sword and it missed is throat by a inch, instead a grabbing her weapon he dropped is weapon and desolated her shoulder, she straight away dropped the weapon. He ran up and tackled her to the ground again

He leaned in so his face was slightly touching hers " Now its not fair" he said, getting his machete, ashley grabbed her sword from behind and flipped over landing on Ethan, she slashed both of his arms

" fuck" he said, she put her sword on his neck

" Nice try, but I guess it's over for you" said ashley

" these games did change you, you are a true career, Mabey even worse" said Ethan

She just stared at him and Before she could make a desision and rolled over

" Wait you weaker then a career" said Ethan, he got his machete ready to strike her head, when she grabbed her sword and slashed his neck

" I'm sorry, but you should of not messed with me" she said, leaning close to him

" Well Atleast, I stayed true to my self, how many people did you kill" said ethan

" only you" She said

" Still, I know you have a career inside of you" he said, started to choke on his blood

Ashley just stared looking at him suffering and feeling guilty, she got her sword and put it though his heart

Alec ran in and was relieved to see ashley and ran to hug her, knowing she needs it

" Don't feel guilty" said alec

" I do" said Ashley

* * *

><p>Blaze just stayed In level 5 and already was surpirsed after hearing 4 cannons today. He wanted to stay in this level knowing all the tributes Mabey apart from barry won't be easy to kill, he is just hoping that a few careers died. Like everyone he wanted to see the fallen but for some reason the gamemakers are holding it back<p>

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Short Sword in heart By Blaze D12B**

**Day 6-**

**14th: Hunter D2B- Spear in heart By Amethyst D1G**

**13th: Chase D8B- Knife dropped on head By stepping on danger square**

**12th: Caleb D6B- Slashed neck by Saggitarius D1B**

**11th: Ethan D5B- Sword in chest by Ashley D2B**

**Alliances:**

**Careers- **Amethyst(D1G)(2 kills) Sagittirus(D1B)(2 kills) **Hunter(D2B)(1 kill)(14th) ****Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G)(1 kill) Alec(D4B)(1 kill) **Caleb(D6B)(1 kill)(12th) Chase(D8B)(13th)**

**Alliance 2- **Barry(D3B)(1 kill) **Rhea(D3G)(19th)**

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) **Ethan(D5B)(11th)**

**Alliance 4- **Bay(D7G) Cedar(D7B)

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B)(1 kill) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone-** Colossus(D9B)(2 kills)

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Most surprising death**

**Q2: Who will be next to die**

**Final poll results:**

**6 Votes: **Cedar(D7B)

**5 Votes: **Anya(D5G)

**4 Votes: **Amethyst(D1G) Ashley(D2G)

**3 Votes: **Colosuss(D9B)

**2 Votes: **Saggitarius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Rhea(D3G) Lisabeth(D6G) Bay(D7G)

**1 Vote: **Barry(D3B) Alec(D4B) Lacey(D4G) Ethan(D5B) Caleb(D6B) Elaise(D9G) Rowan(D11B)


	33. Day 7- Curse of the games

**Author note:Just to let you know At this point of the games i will have to start killing really good tributes, so I'm sorry if it's yours this chapter **

Sagittarius went to meet Amethyst back at the courntopia

" Did you kill her" She said seriously

"no, but I killed Caleb" he said

" well that helps" she said Sarcasically and started to walk to the exit

" we are you going" he said

" I think it is better if we split" said amethyst going into level 2

" Lockdown mode activated"

Colossus was excited when her realised, he gets another kill and got even happier when he realised it was Amethyst

" Why did you leave" said amethyst

" because I hated the careers, and I'm going to kill all of them" said colossus, approaching Amethyst, she threw a spear at him but he deflected it with his hands

" don't try, no one as beaten me" he said, trying to grab her neck. Amethyst tried to go down with a fight but colossus was almost unbeatable and was able to snap her neck

* * *

><p>Ashley and alec had stayed level 12 since, and it's be hard, ashley has almost given up feeling responsible for the death of 3 people but it gets worse when the athem comes<p>

Alec sat next to her

" the athem is starting" he said

" I'm not watching it tell me who died" She putting her head in her legs

Amethyst came on first

" hey, look amethyst is dead" said Alec with relief, ashley looked up and started to watch them until she saw who was next, hunter

" come here" said Alex pulling her in another hug

" I don't want to win" she said, pulling away

" why, you deserve it" said alec

" no I dont, I killed Ethan and I am partially the reason for Caleb and chase and now my best friend is dead and I don't even know what happend to him" said ashley

" I know it must be hard, but if you stay who you are and win your amazing" said alec

" I won't win anyways, I can't see you die, your the person I'm closest to left" said ashley

" and I don't want you to die and I will make sure you will win" he said leaning closer to her and kissing her

* * *

><p>Anya didn't know what to feel when Ethan died, in a way she misses his stupidness but mostly having a allie. She knew straight away he wouldn't be able to beat ashley but of course he didn't listen to her. Anya does know she can win this, she is the smartest left she just has to play mind games, then she is back home in district 5, certainly as most of the biggest threats are gone.<p>

Barry also wants believes he has a shot, with 2 of the careers, dead and a few other threats, he wants to hide out and avoid the drama

* * *

><p>Bay and cedar have been laying low until<p>

" shutdown mode activated"

This also happend to Saggitarius and ashley and Alec, they all went running into level 4 with cedar and Alec getting shut off. Saggitarius straight away hid behind a rock, waiting for the perfect time to do a sneak attack

" Lock down mode activated"

Bay straight away looked at ashley thinking she is the only other person in the room, she got her axe out waiting for Ashley to attack, but she just stood there staring at the ground not wanting to kill anyone

" Just get it over with" said Ashley not making eye contact with bay

" wait, what, aren't you going to fight" said bay

" whats the point, I can't deal with killing another person, plus I would have to die for alec to win" said Ashley

"Did You killed Ethan?" Said bay

"Yeah, and Caleb and chase died saving me" said ashley

" your probably the only career I don't hate and I respect, I don't want to kill you without you trying" said bay

" if I kill you, cedar will kill me anyway what's the point" said Ashley, completely giving up on winning

" Dont you want to stay alive for alec, you two have a connection please just fight" said bay

Ashkey just looked on the ground for a few seconds

" boom"

Saggitairus was able to sneak up on bay and stab her in the temple

" Well that was fun" said Saggitairus

" your pathetic" said Ashley

" no, Atleast im trying and now I get finish the job, to get rid of district 2" said Saggitairus

" you killed hunter" said Ashley raising her voice

" no unfortunely that was amethyst, I'm going to kill you like I killed Caleb and bay" said Saggitairus, instead of giving up, a confidence came back to ashley and she was ready to fight getting her sword out

" Finally, your going to fight Mabey your Aren't such a coward" he said swinging his sickle at her, she was able to drop down and swung her sword at his leg, he got his sickle and went for her arm but she got her sword in the way, it was like that for nearly 10 minutes until sagguatrius swung his sickle at ashleys chest, she quickly put her hand in the way and his sickle Dissapeared

" what the fuck" he said, ashley found this the perfect moment and stabbed his head

" lockdown mode Deactived"

Ashkey didn't feel as guilty as for Ethan, she knew killing him would avange Caleb and he owed him that much for saving her. Cedar ran in and snuck behind a bush to see ashley standing between tthe dead bodies of Sagittarius and bay with a bloody sword, cedar filled with hurt and anger and was about to attack Ashley as he thought she killed bay if alec didn't come in, cedar quickly ran out, hoping to avange her death soon

" are you ok" said Alec walking next to her

" yeah,it feels better to kill saggitarius" said ashley

" how about bay" said alec

" It was Saggitairus, I hope cedar doesn't know yet" said ashley

" as long as he doesn't think It is you, your safe" said Alec

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Short Sword in heart By Blaze D12B**

**Day 6-**

**14th: Hunter D2B- Spear in heart By Amethyst D1G**

**13th: Chase D8B- Knife dropped on head By stepping on danger square**

**12th: Caleb D6B- Slashed neck by Saggitarius D1B**

**11th: Ethan D5B- Sword in chest by Ashley D2G**

**Day 7-**

**10th: Amethyst D1G- Neck snapped by Colossus D9B**

**9th: Bay D7G- Sickle in head by Saggitarius D1B**

**8th: Saggitairus D1B- Sword in head by Ashley D2G**

**Alliances:**

**Careers-Amethyst(D1G)(2 kills)(10th) Saggitarius(D1B)(3 kills)(8th) ****Hunter(D2B)(1 kill)(14th) ****Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G)(2 kills) Alec(D4B)(1 kill) **Caleb(D6B)(1 kill)(12th) Chase(D8B)(13th)**

**Alliance 2- **Barry(D3B)(1 kill) **Rhea(D3G)(19th)**

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) **Ethan(D5B)(11th)**

**Alliance 4-**Cedar(D7B) **Bay(D7G)(9th) **

**Alliance 5- **Blaze(D12B)(1 kill) **Prya(D12G)(22nd) **

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone-** Colossus(D9B)(3 kills)

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Most surprising death**

**Q2: Who will be next to die**


	34. Day 8- The hurt

**Author note: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I had a regional swimming competition and didn't get time to update. I also wanted let everyone know and the guest who's review I deleted I did a draw for the death order apart from who dies after the final 6, so I'm not being sexist. This also may be a shorter chapter as I find it hard when there are not many alliances left but there will still be deaths**

Blaze heard 2 other cannons, he never thought he would make it tofinal 7, now he needs 6 more to die then he wins, he knows it will be tough, Blaze is seriosuly scared of colossus, who wouldn't be, He knows Anya would be able to outsmart him, Alec is a mystery. Blaze just hopes that Ashley and Cedar are weakend after there district partner deaths.

"lockdown mode activated"

" shit" said blaze under is breath, he knows he has to fight and just hope he can succeed.

Once agin Ashley has been unlucky, while her and alec were going to another level alec go cut of.

Ashley walked in and locked eyes with blaze, there was no way she wanted to kill this boy 1 year younger then her from 12, but she didn't want to give up either, before bay died ashley agreed on what she was saying and is now going to try and make it to final 2, but will still feel guilty having to kill another person

Blaze also didn't know what to do he just looked at the ground like ashley was, he knew ashley could easily beat him

" Are we going to fight or what" said blaze, pulling out his short sword

" I guess" ashley said, pulling out her sword. Blaze knew straight away he had a disadvantage.

Blaze an up to her his sword infront of him and went for her chest, Ashley got away just in time and went for his head, blaze was able to deflect it with his sword

" have you trained" said Ashley, ducking from his sword

" A bit, I didn't try my best in training though I could of got a 10" he said, trying to hit her again. Blaze was able to get her close to the wall, ashley keep trying to hit him but he kept moving back. She then remebered something she did when she was fighting Sagittairus, when blaze went for her chest, she put her arm in front and his sword dissapeard, but got her arm starting to bleed, which could be a set back for future fights as she had to use her other arm after Ethan dislocated her shoulder.

" what, how" said blaze shocked

" I'm sorry" said Ashley, plunging her sword in his heart

Alec ran straight in when he heard a cannon, and wrapped his arms around her

"You didn't give up" said Alec

" yeah, but I still don't want to win" said ashley

" please try, I want you to win" said alec

" how about you" said ashley

"I don't want to see you die" said alec

" but you have both parents, I just have a brother, you need it more" said ashley

" please, try and win" he said, Ashley nodded

" Thanks" he said

* * *

><p>Ever since bay died, cedar doesn't know what to do with himself, he has stayed in level 5. He feel like he failed to protect bay and he should be the one to die, but he knows bay would want him to win and he will for her, but the main goal he has is to avange bay, he and won't stop until he has given Ashley the most long and painful death possible, but he still doesn't know that the person who actually killed bay is dead. He stills wasnt strong enough to look to today but he knew tomorrow is the day<p>

" Lockdown mode activated" he looked up from his bush and saw barry

" fuck that" he said, hiding behind a pile of rocks not wanting to fight anyone apart from ashley or who ever he is in final 2 with.

Barry knew someone was in there but they didn't want to fight, he didn't know who it was but he was to scared to fight so he just sat down at the lake. After 3 hours or so barry started to fall asleep while, cedar was still up every time he falls alseep he sees bays dead body, he tries hard to hold his tears back

" shut down mode in 10"

Cedar straight away ran to the entrance, but Barry was still asleep

"3,2,1"

" boom"

* * *

><p>Colossus started laughing when he heard the 2 cannons, he only needs 6 more to die then he is Victor, which he thinks it will be easy and everyone else can be easily beaten, even the 2 careers that are left ,he watched the sky which had today's deaths. He wasn't surpirsed when he saw Barry's and blazes face, but he kind of hope they were still alive as they are the easiest kills.<p>

Anya was also a bit nervous, everyone that is left she knows is a threat especially as all of them got more then a score of 9 and 2 got 11. She just hopes she can be Vicor

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Short Sword in heart By Blaze D12B**

**Day 6-**

**14th: Hunter D2B- Spear in heart By Amethyst D1G**

**13th: Chase D8B- Knife dropped on head By stepping on danger square**

**12th: Caleb D6B- Slashed neck by Saggitarius D1B**

**11th: Ethan D5B- Sword in chest by Ashley D2G**

**Day 7-**

**10th: Amethyst D1G- Neck snapped by Colossus D9B**

**9th: Bay D7G- Sickle in head by Saggitarius D1B**

**8th: Saggitairus D1B- Sword in head by Ashley D2**

**Day 8-**

**7th: Blaze D12B- Sword in heart by Ashley D2G**

**6th: Barry D3B- Crushed by shutdown mode**

**Alliances:**

**Careers-Amethyst(D1G)(2 kills)(10th) Saggitarius(D1B)(3 kills)(8th) ****Hunter(D2B)(1 kill)(14th) ****Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1- **Ashley(D2G)(3 kills) Alec(D4B)(1 kill) **Caleb(D6B)(1 kill)(12th) Chase(D8B)(13th)**

**Alliance 2- ****Rhea(D3G)(19th) Barry(D3B)(6th)(1 kill) **

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) **Ethan(D5B)(11th)**

**Alliance 4-**Cedar(D7B) **Bay(D7G)(9th) **

**Alliance 5-** **Prya(D12G)(22nd) Blaze(D12B)(7th)(1 kill)**

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone-** Colossus(D9B)(3 kills)

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Most surprising death**

**Q2: Who will make final 3**


	35. Day 9- The confusion

**Author note:Sorry, didn't have a lot of free time in the past couple of days. ****This is the last chapter before the victor will be announced next chapter. I'm making the fights for this and the next chapter extra long as it is the final 5**

After once again hardly sleeping cedar had enough of waiting doing nothing, he is not going to stop until he has avanged bay, he gets up and gets his weapons to level 12. Ashley and alec have been camped in level 13

" do you think we can make final 3" said ashley sitting next to alec

" yeah, if we just stay here we are fine" he said

" shutdown mode activated"

Alec grabbed ashleys hand and ran to level 12, where once again alec got cut off

" lockdown mode activated"

A smile grew a cedars face, happy the Capitol helped him. Ashley knew straight away the captiol set this up, she stepped outside and straight away saw cedar.

Cedar got His axe and charged out her " you killed her" screamed cedar

Ashley stood in shock then jumped out of the way just in time, while cedar bashed into the wall

Ashley quickly got her sword out " I didn't kill her" she said, pretty freaked out on how cedar is acting

" Stop lying" he said trying to hit her with his axe again, ashley was able to deflect it with her sword just in time. Cedar was swinging his sword like a crazy person, ashley was able to duck or deflect the axe. Cedar then changed is Stragerty he pushed ashley into a building.

" stop fighting you deserve to die" he said, brining his axe down

" I didn't kill her" she said, swinging her sword which made both Ashley's and Cedar's weapons fly across the room. Instead of getting his weapon, cedar pushed her into a wall, Ashley was able to push him into a window, but he got up straight away and her tackled her to the ground, after rolling around and struggling he was able to keep her down

" Now your going to suffer" said cedar

" and how are you going to do that without a weapon" said ashley

Cedar then realised she was right, before he could say anything ashley was able to push him away and went to get her sword, cedar quickly got his axe

" Too scared to fight without a weapon" said cedar

" No, I just want to end this quickly" said ashley

" well,I don't" said cedar coming at her, but instead of going for her head, neck or chest he went for her hand that she was holding her weapon, the axe went straight through her hand.

" Shit" said ashley picking up her sword with other hand, but she did struggle as it was her dislocated arm

" Oh, sorry I didn't know you were already injured" said cedar, mockingly

" I'm not" said Ashley, she didn't want cedar to know that she was in a weak state, she was able to slightly slash his shoudler, but he straight away brought the axe to her other hand, both of her hands were pouring with blood and when she tried to hold her sowrd it just fell out of her hand. Cedar went for her head but she was able to drop of the fall

"Even at your weakest state your pretty good" said cedar, swinging the axe once again

" I did get an 11" said Ashley, started to get tired

Cedar swung the axe very fast at her face, she quickly fell on her back, cedar quickly reacting but holding her to the ground. He got the tip of his axe and slightly slashed her neck. He released his grip and kneeling down next to her knowing that she will have a painful hour bleeding to death

" can you please finish me off" said Ashley, while her voice was shaking, Cedar leaned closer to her

" You killed bay, you deserve to suffer"said cedar

" your worse then a career, I didnt kill her" said Ashley moving her head to the ground

Cedar brought her face up " Stop lying" he shouting

" I'm not please just believe, me" said Ashley desperately

" Did who did, then" said cedar

" Saggitairus, he snuck up on bay and stabbed her head, I killed him, so I could get out of the level" said ashley

cedar just stared at the ground, he knew the desperation in her voice was real

" How do I know your not lying" said cedar, trying to not sound weak

" I know I'm dead, why would I lie" said ashley, cedar realised she was telling the truth

" I beleive you, I'm so sorry, for causing this" said cedar

" You would of had to kill me anyways" said Ashley her voice starting to get weaker, while she was lying in a large pool of blood

" No, I didnt want to, if I died I would of wanted you to win" said cedar. Ashley nodded

" can you please finish me off" said ashley,

" no, I cant" said cedar, getting something out of his backpack

" Please, if you didn't want to kill me, then your surely don't want me to suffer while dying" said ahsley

" you want, I cant save you but I can make sure your not going to be in pain" said cedar handing her a sort of tablet

" what is it" said ashley, trying to not get blood in her mouth

" They will make sure the pain will go, trust me" said cedar she followed his orders

" you don't have to wait here" said ashley

" I want to, I caused this, I don't want you to die alone" said cedar

" lockdown mode activated"

" hide" said Ashley, cedar stayed put. Alec ran in after the doors opened, having no idea what happend has he didn't here a cannon. Alec ran in and saw cedar kneeling next to ashley in a pool of blood

" run" said Ashley

" no" said cedar. Alec ran and pushed him away

" your fucking dead, when her cannon goes" said Alec, cedar crawled and sat against a building. He was was surpirsed to see that side of alec but understood, as he was like that towards Ashley when he thought she killed bay

" Please don't die" said alec, crawling next to ashley not caring about the blood around him

"It was my time" said ashley struggling to talk with all the blood in her mouth

" No, it wasn't, you should of won but because of that idiot your dying in pain and he just sat there and watched" screamed alec

" he didn't, he tried to help" said Ashley

" Don't worry I will avange you, but I don't want to see you die" said Alec

" Just don't give up like I nearly did" said Ashley

" It would be hard because I truly started to get feelings for you" said Alec

" me too" said Ashley, cedar just watched he didn't know how close they were and it made him feel even more bad about what he did to Ashley

" I will win" said Alec leaning down and kissing her, after a few seconds Ashleys cannon went

After a few minutes at staring at Ashleys dead body, alec got up and had a look of hatred in his eyes

" please let me explain" said cedar

" No" said Alec, running at cedar with his trident cedar was able to doge it but the tip of Alec's trident slashed his jaw line. Cedar got his axe and swung at alecs head, he was able to dodge it and stuck the trident in cedars leg. Cedar was able to stab alecs hip, which made him drop his trident

" will you listen to me" said cedar

" no, chance" said Alec, getting his trident back. Alec started to bring his trident down at huge speed and cedar knew this was his chance, he swung his axe and it went through alecs heart

" lockdown mode deactived"

Cedar realise he just killed 2 tributes and now he is in the final 3

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Short Sword in heart By Blaze D12B**

**Day 6-**

**14th: Hunter D2B- Spear in heart By Amethyst D1G**

**13th: Chase D8B- Knife dropped on head By stepping on danger square**

**12th: Caleb D6B- Slashed neck by Saggitarius D1B**

**11th: Ethan D5B- Sword in chest by Ashley D2G**

**Day 7-**

**10th: Amethyst D1G- Neck snapped by Colossus D9B**

**9th: Bay D7G- Sickle in head by Saggitarius D1B**

**8th: Saggitairus D1B- Sword in head by Ashley D2**

**Day 8-**

**7th: Blaze D12B- Sword in heart by Ashley D2G**

**6th: Barry D3B- Crushed by shutdown mode**

**Day 9-**

**5th: Ashley D2G- Bled to death after injuries Caused by Cedar D7B**

**4th: Alec D4B- Axe through heart by Cedar D7B**

**Alliances:**

**Careers-Amethyst(D1G)(2 kills)(10th) Saggitarius(D1B)(3 kills)(8th) ****Hunter(D2B)(1 kill)(14th) ****Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1-Ashley(D2G)(3 kills)(5th) Alec(D4B)(1 kill)(4th) ****Caleb(D6B)(1 kill)(12th) Chase(D8B)(13th)**

**Alliance 2- ****Rhea(D3G)(19th) Barry(D3B)(6th)(1 kill) **

**Alliance 3- **Anya(D5G) **Ethan(D5B)(11th)**

**Alliance 4-**Cedar(D7B)(2 kills) **Bay(D7G)(9th) **

**Alliance 5-** **Prya(D12G)(22nd) Blaze(D12B)(7th)(1 kill)**

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone-** Colossus(D9B)(3 kills)

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Final 3:**

**Anya- D5G**

**Cedar-D7B**

**Colossus-D9B**

**Q1: Most surprising death**

**Q2: Who will become Victor **


	36. Day 10- Finale

**author note: Here is The final chapter of the games, I will be doing a statistics page but I hope the final is good**

After hearing 2 cannons, Anya was Eager to find out who will be in final 3, she knows she only has 2 more then she becomes Victor. The anthem starts, and the first face is Ashleys, Anya was a bit surpirsed, as she thought ashley was the second biggest threat, Anya wonders who was the one that killer her, next was Alecs, she knew alec wouldn't make finals, but didn't know he would die the same day as ashley

" shutdown mode in 10"

Anya knew straight away the game makers wanted this to end quick as the only door that was opened was 10.

Cedar felt nervous and guilty all night, he knows that if he wants to win, he needs to kill but it doesn't hide the guilt away, especially the way ashley died.

" Lockdown mode activated"

Cedar stood up with his axe and saw Anya with her throwing knifes, what they didn't know was that Colossus was hiding in a building ready to jump, when the moment is right.

Anya walked towards cedar and straight away saw an emotion on his face

" How many kills do you have" said Anya, gripping knife behind her back

" Ashley and Alec, you" said cedar, pretty confused on why Anya is trying to make conversation, cedar just wants to finish this then fight the threat

" none" said Anya, still surpirsed that cedar was able to kill both ashley and alec, she said then realised he won't be such an easy kill. Cedar just stood there not knowing what to do when, Anya threw a knife at him, he was able to stop it with his axe. He didn't know what to do as Anya wasn't moving and he knew is he went close, she will throw another knife, and he couldnt throw his axe.

" Are you going to fight or stand there" said Anya, slightly annoyed that he isn't doing anything

" I know your game" said cedar, Anya just ignored his comment and started throwing life after knife, cedar was able to dodge most of them, except one that hit his leg, where alec stuck his trident in, cedar felt blood pouring out of his leg and didn't want to see weak. He started to walk towards her when, they both heard maniac screaming and straight away saw Colossus, jump down. Cedar saw an open window and jumped through it, while Anya quickly through a knife at colossus, which he just smacked at of the way

"Didn't think you will make it" said colossus, getting his dagger out

" well, not only maniacs make it into the finals" said Anya quite scared. Colosus swung his dagger at Anya, she was able to duck and rolled out of the way. Cedar just watched through he window, he felt like a coward running away, but Colosuss was a creep and he didn't want to fight him yet. Anya,had to keep dodging his attacks, but got caught of guard when she was tripped, she only remembered a dagger go into her heart

" boom"

Cedar, snuck out of the window, but Colosus knew straight away that he was around

" Oh, are you too scared to fight" said colossus

" no" he said, with his voice shaking

" well I would enjoy this, pathetic that stupid district 7 made it to final 2" said colosuss

" I would say the same, about physco monsters, that will kill for fun" said cedar, slightly choking on his words

" Hypocrite, I knew you killed ashley and it wasn't quick either"said colossus, he was hiding in the building the whole of yesterday

" I didn't" said cedar, even more creeped out on how he knows

" then what's the blood on your axe and wrist" said colosuss, cedar looked at his axe and wrist completely forgetting that he didn't wipe the blood off

" That was a mistake" said cedar

" and so was alec?" Said colosuss, only a few steps away from cedar

" Can we just, get this over with" said cedar

" Oh, so you want to die early" said colosuss

Cedar had, enough and swung his axe, which cut across colossus leg but he didn't feel a thing

" Pathetic" said Colosus, grabbing cedars shoulders, cedar quickly swung his legs in the air and punched colossus, stomach, cedar quickly ran to another street

" Im coming for you" screamed Colosuss, cedar found a ladder and climbed up it, but suddenly remebered how bay loved climbing, he heard colosuss, coming and climbed to the roof.

" oh, cute you can climb" said colosuss, instead of climbing up the ladder, he jumped up and climbed the building

" no where to hide, now" said colosuss. Colossus, charged at him, and tripped cedar to his face, and grabbed his arm, cedar got His axe struggling to get his hip but finally did.

Colosuss, got his dagger out and swung it furiously to cedar, his goal for cedar to fall off the building, when cedar was close to the edge, he remebered why he wanted to win and rolles under colossus and forcefully pushed him off the building

" fuck you" screamed colossus, before he dropped to the ground

" Congratulations to the 56th Hunger games Victor, Cedar Meders, District 7"

**Deaths-**

**Bloodbath**

**24th: Lisabeth D6G- Knife thrown to back by Caleb D6B**

**23rd: Rowan D11B- Mace smashed to head by Hunter D2B**

**22nd: Prya D12G- Speared in head by Amethyst D1G**

**21st: Elaise D9G- Chocked by Colossus D9B**

**20th: Kitty D10G- Stabbed in stomach by Sagittarius D1B**

**Day 3-**

**19th: Rhea D3G- Arrow shot to heart by Lacey D4G**

**18th: Lacey D4G- Repeatedly stabbed in stomach by Barry D3B**

**Day 4-**

**17th: Leon D10B- Head smashed By Colosuss D9B**

**16th: Seina D8G- Trident through head By Alec D4B**

**Day 5-**

**15th: Rose D11G- Short Sword in heart By Blaze D12B**

**Day 6-**

**14th: Hunter D2B- Spear in heart By Amethyst D1G**

**13th: Chase D8B- Knife dropped on head By stepping on danger square**

**12th: Caleb D6B- Slashed neck by Saggitarius D1B**

**11th: Ethan D5B- Sword in chest by Ashley D2G**

**Day 7-**

**10th: Amethyst D1G- Neck snapped by Colossus D9B**

**9th: Bay D7G- Sickle in head by Saggitarius D1B**

**8th: Saggitairus D1B- Sword in head by Ashley D2**

**Day 8-**

**7th: Blaze D12B- Sword in heart by Ashley D2G**

**6th: Barry D3B- Crushed by shutdown mode**

**Day 9-**

**5th: Ashley D2G- Bled to death after injuries Caused by Cedar D7B**

**4th: Alec D4B- Axe through heart by Cedar D7B**

**Day 10-**

**3rd: Anya D5G- Dagger in heart by Colosuss D9B**

**2nd: Colosuss D9B- Pushed of building by Cedar D7B**

**Victor: Cedar D7B**

**Alliances:**

**Careers-Amethyst(D1G)(2 kills)(10th) Saggitarius(D1B)(3 kills)(8th) ****Hunter(D2B)(1 kill)(14th) ****Lacey(D4G)(1kill)(18th)**

**Alliance 1-Ashley(D2G)(3 kills)(5th) Alec(D4B)(1 kill)(4th) ****Caleb(D6B)(1 kill)(12th) Chase(D8B)(13th)**

**Alliance 2- ****Rhea(D3G)(19th) Barry(D3B)(6th)(1 kill) **

**Alliance 3- Anya(D5G)(3rd)** **Ethan(D5B)(11th)**

**Alliance 4-**Cedar(D7B)(3 kills)(Victor) **Bay(D7G)(9th) **

**Alliance 5-** **Prya(D12G)(22nd) Blaze(D12B)(7th)(1 kill)**

**Alliance 6- Siena(D8G)(16th) ****Kitty(D10G)(20th)**

**Alliance 7-** **Elaise(D9G)(21st) Rose(D11G)(15th)**

**Alone- Colosuss(D9B)(4 kills)(2nd)**

**Leon(D10B)(17th) Lisabeth(D6G)(24th)**** Rowan(D11B)(23rd)**

**Q1: Thoughts on victor**

**Q2: Best fight in the ganes**

**Q3: Who changed the most during the games**

**Q4: Best moment of the games**

**Q5: Best allaince during the games**

**Q6: Best tribute during the games **


	37. Game Stats

**District 1**

**- Amethyst: G**

**Predicted placing- **9th

**Placing- **10th

**Kills- **Prya(D12G) Hunter (D2B)

**Killed by- **Colosuss(D9B)

**How they died- **After trying to defend herself, Colosuss was still able to snap her neck

**Allies- **Saggiatirus(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Lacey(D4G) Colosuss(D9B)( Only until day 6)

**Saggitarius: B**

**Predicted placing- **8th

**Placing- **8th

**Kills- **Kitty(D10G) Caleb(D6B) Bay(D7G)

**Killed by- **Ashley(D2G)

**How they died- **After killing Caleb, Saggiatiurs weapon dissapeared ashley touched it during a 10 minute weapon fight and she was able to stab his heart

**Allies- **Amethyst(D1G) Hunter(D2B) Lacey(D4B) Colosuss(D9B)(Only until day 6)

**District 2**

**- Ashley: G**

**Predicted placing- **2nd

**Placing- **5th

**Kills- **Ethan(D5B) Saggiatrius(D1B) Blaze(D12B)

**Killed by- **Cedar(D7B)

**How they died- **After being mistaken for the killer of bay, Cedar Stabbbed both of Ashleys hands, and slightly slashed her neck,Her death lasted an hour but wasn't painful after cedar gave ashley pain tablets after finding out she didn't really kill bay

**Allies- **Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B) Chase(D8B)

**- Hunter: B**

**Predicted placing- **3rd

**Placing- **14th

**Kills- **Rowan(D11B)

**Killed by- **Amethyst(D1G)

**How they died- **After both trying to strike each other, Amethyst ducked Hunters attack while her spear landed in his heart

**Allies- **Amethyst(D1G) Saggitarius(D1B) Lacey(D4G) Colossus(D9B)(Until day 6)

**District 3**

**- Rhea: G**

**Predicted placing- **17th

**Placing- **18th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Lacey(D4G)

**How they died- **Not knowing that lacey was going to shoot her, at the last second lacey turned her arrow and it landed in Rheas heart

**Allies- **Barry(D3B)

**Barry: B**

**Predicted placing- **15th

**Placing- **6th

**Kills- **Lacey(D4G)

**Killed by- **Shutdown mode

**How they died- **After accidently falling asleep while the room, is in lockdown mode, barry didn't hear the shutdown mode warning and got crushed

**Allies- **Rhea(D3G)

**District 4**

**- Lacey: G**

**Predicted placing- **12th

**Placing- **18th

**Kills- **Rhea(D3G)

**Killed by- **Barry(D3B)

**How they died- **After killing rhea, barry caught her off guard and repeatedly stabbed her stomach

**Allies: **Amethyst(D1G) Saggitairus(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Colosuss(D9B)(until day 6)

**- Alec: B**

**Predicted placing- **6th

**Placing- **4th

**Kills- **siena(D9G)

**Killed by- **Cedar(D7B)

**How they died- **After trying to attack cedar, after killing ashley, cedar was able to stab his stomach as alec was too hurt and upset to fight properly

**Allies- **Ashley(D2G) Caleb(D6B) Chase(D8B)

**District 5**

**- Anya: G**

**Predicted placing- **5th

**Placing- **3rd

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Colosuss(D9B)

**How they died- **After trying to dodge his attacks, colosuss dagger got her heart

**Allies- **Ethan(D5B)

**Ethan: B**

**Predicted placing- **4th

**Placing- **11th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Ashley(D2G)

**How they died- **After a the second round of a Physical/ weapon fights, Ashley caught him of guard and slashed his neck, then buried her sword In his heart after feeling guilty

**Allies- **Anya(D5G)

**District 6**

**- Lisabeth: G**

**Predicted placing- **23rd

**Placing- **24th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Caleb(D6B)

**How they died- **Knife thrown to back, after Nearly escaping the bloodbath

**Allies- **N/A

**- Caleb: B**

**Predicted placing- **7th

**Placing- **12th

**Kills- **Lisabeth(D6G)

**Killed by- **Saggitarius(D1B)

**How they died- **After telling his allies to go, he tried to attack Saggitarius with his throwing knives but when Caleb threw his last knife, and it hit Saggitairus shoulder, he was able to slash Calebs neck

**Allies- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Chase(D8B)

**District 7**

**- Bay: G**

**Predicted placing- **10th

**Placing- **9th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Saggitarius(D1B)

**How they died- **After thinking Ashley was the only person left in the room, Saggiatirus snuck up on bay and pushed a sickle in her head

**Allies- **Cedar(D7B)

**Cedar: B**

**Predicted placing- **11th

**Placing- **Victor

**Kills- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Colosuss(D9B)

**Killed by- **N/A

**How they died- **N/A

**Allies- **Bay(D7G)

**District 8 **

**- Siena: G**

**Predicted placing- **20th

**Placing- **16th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Alec(D4B)

**How they died- **When not thinking and trying to attack alec, he was able to stick his trident in her heart

**Allies: **Kitty(D10G)

**- Chase: B**

**Predicted placing- **13th

**Placing- **13th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Chess game

**How they died- **After sacrificing himself for ashley, a knife dropped on his head after thier alliance failed the chess board challenge

**Allies- **Ashley(D2G) Alec(D4B) Caleb(D6B)

**District 9**

**-Elaise: G**

**Predicted placing- **24th

**Placing- **21st

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Colosuss(D9B)

**How they died- **After trying to flee the bloodbath, she got chocked to death by her district partner

**Allies- **Rose(D11B)

** -Colossus: B**

**Predicted placing- **1st

**Placing- **2nd

**Kills- **Elaise(D9G) Leon(D10B) Amethyst(D1G) Anya(D5G)

**Killed by- **Cedar(D7B)

**How they died- **When he thought cedar was going to drop, cedar surprisenly pushed Colosuss of the buliding

**Allies- **Training day 1 to Day 6- Amethyst(D1G) Sagittarius(D1B) Hunter(D2B) Lacey(D4B)

Day 6 till death- Alone

**District 10**

**- Kitty: G**

**Predicted placing- **19th

**Placing- **20th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Sagittarius(D1B)

**How they died- **After trying to escape, she ran into stagittairus, who stabbed her in the stomach

**Allies- **Siena(D8G)

**- Leon: B**

**Predicted placing- **18th

**Placing- **17th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Colosuss(D9B)

**How they died- **After trying to get out during lockdown mode, Colosuss smashed his head with his hands

**Allies- **N/A

**District 11**

**- Rose: G**

**Predicted placing- **22nd

**Placing- **15th

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Blaze(D12B)

**How they died- **After getting locked into a room with blaze during lockdown mode, blaze regrettable pushed a short sword in her heart

**Allies- **Elaise(D9G)

**-Rowan: ****B**

**Predicted placing- **16th

**Placing- **23rd

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Hunter(D2B)

**How they died- **After running in th courntopia, hunter smashed a mace to rowans head

**Allies- **N/A

**District 12**

**- Prya: G**

**Predicted placing- **21st

**Placing- **22nd

**Kills- **N/A

**Killed by- **Amethyst(D1G)

**How they died- **After trying to run out, Amethyst threw a spear to her head

**Allies- **Blaze(D12B)

**- Blaze: B**

**Predicted placing- **14th

**Placing- **7th

**Kills- **Rose(D11G)

**Killed by- **Ashley(D2G)

**How they died- **After having a weapon disadvantage against a fight with Ashley, she was able to stab his heart

**Allies- **Prya(D12G)


End file.
